Journey Begin
by ASHlatios
Summary: This is an AU story of Ash staring his journey in a bit different manner. New advantures would take place, new friends would be made and new mystries would be unlocked. So join in with Ash as he starts his journey of becoming a pokemon master.
1. Chapter 1

**Start**

**_A/N:-_**_ This is one of my latest series which I am starting. Now you might ask, why start a new series all of a sudden when you already have a lot of pending projects? Mmmmm...you are right! But the thing is, working on a single project is very tiresome. I need some fresh air to work. It doesn't mean that I'm abandoning my all the series, NO CERTAINLY NOT! But the delay in the update might be there!_

_As for this story(which is obvious from the title) revolves around the main character Ash, starting his journey. Now, you know it's ME who is working on it and by now if you are a regular reader of my fanfic, you know the genre of this fanfic as well(or you might figure out from the tags of this fanfic)...Anyways, if you are still aren't familiar enough, read first and second chapter and decide for yourself._

_LET GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!_

* * *

Pallet Town, the land where the renowned Professor Oak resides, the land which no one would know if he wasn't there, the land which is very insignificant yet enriching for all the people who have once visited that place, the land where our protagonist; Ash Ketchum was born and will start his journey.

_A few days later_

It was morning and the sun was high on the sky. An angry mother yelled from the stairways, "Ashton Ketchum! Wake up now or you will not get your starter pokemon" with a spatula in her hand. She looked little worn out and though he should have learnt to wake up on his own by that time!

He snapped off from his sleep and looked at the electrode alarm clock to check the time. "Oh! I'm late!", he shouted in horror and somehow gushed out of the room and ran to the stairs. But due to one slip on the smooth staircase, he fell down with the thud sound. "Ouch!", he exclaimed while clenching his butt-cheek. "See, that's what happen if you sleep late before the day you need to wake up early...Breakfast is ready", his mom came with a similar worn out tired mom's face and lectured. When he got up, she called him for his breakfast.

Instead of listening to her, he came straight out from his house on his night pajamas and ran to the Oak's lab and assured, "I'll eat when I'll get my pokemon!" loud enough for her to hear. After a minute of running hastily, he appeared in front of his door. Fortunately Oak was outside, watering some pokemon, caught his attention and asked, "Are you the last person who suppose to start their journey from today?", he asked politely.

Ash was panting like crazy after a mile of marathon and was able to nod his head. "Well I'm afraid, all the starters are already taken by their trainers", he added with a slight tint of pity in his voice.

He looked at him with wide open eyes which showed how lost he was when he heard it. "That's what happen when someone doesn't come one time. Responsibility is one the key fundamentals of being a pokemon trainer and be begins before they get any pokemon", he added again, trying to make him understand.

Ash was then completely hopeless at that point yet he asked, "Are there any pokemon which I can take. I mean _any_ pokemon! I don't care how hard it is for me to train it, I will take it" entreatingly. Yet again the professor echoed, "No, I don't have" to him. He then felt lonely and shuddered at the thought of not starting his pokemon journey which he always dreamed about. His dreams and passion all shattered into pieces in one line. And if he start his training next year, all of his rivals would have a year's experience as an advantage. He could challenge a newcomer like him as in their eyes, he would look like an experienced trainer and would always avoid any battle or if he does challenge his rivals, he would be defeated easily! And it looked like he couldn't change any of them.

Suddenly some yellow light came flashing out from the sides of the door and a noise along with it. Professor Oak got startled and told, "Goodness gracious! What she did now?!", to himself and ran down to the source. Ash being a little curious, went inside and followed him shortly after. They reached his lab where he could see a light projection like thing of a thing, going here to there while emitting electric current. Professor Oak put on a pair of rubber gloves and prepared his stance like he was catching a ball!

"Pikachu! You come here this instant!", he called her loudly as he could. Ash immediately realised that there was a pokemon which he was hiding and not letting him to have. Perhaps if he managed to tame her, he would let him have her! So he closely looked at her movements and which a second repeat of it, he caught her. But his lack of insulation resulted in a severe jolt of electric current running down his whole body.

"Ash! Leave her or else you would be killed", the professor warned him anxiously as he was coming to take her away from him. "NO, I would not leave her until you give me the permission to take her with me", he cried and clutched her even harder. "This is nuts! At this rate, you'll die. Leave her alone and we'll discuss about this later, okay", he shouted with very much concern for the boy. She would surely kill him if he didn't leave her!

"First say 'yes' then I'll leave her", he demanded even in his pain and even when he was talking for his good. He would not let his last change to go away anyhow!

Through all that time, Pikachu watched him from a spectator's point of view. She was annoyed of him for letting her free but somehow she felt a bit complete which she felt when she was with her parents, with him. All the earlier trainers weren't close to him by a long shot when it comes to this feeling which he was providing. She quit her electric current which let him to loose conscious and fell flat down on the floor!

A few hours later, he found himself lying on a sofa of a living room which a piece of wet cloth on his forehead. By the looks of it, that place felt like the hall of the research facility. He turned his head and found his mom sitting by his side. When she realised he woke up, she told, "Ash, thank goodness, you are ok" and quickly sprang from her seat to hug him. "You know how hard it was for me to believe that you got so stubborn that you wouldn't let that Pikachu off from you and get electrocuted! How often I told you if anything ever happened to you, I cannot forgive myself for it. I already was against of you to go on this pokemon training, yet then I accepted as I believe you won't do something which will hurt me...But if you do this kind of stunts, how can I allow you", she scolded mournfully while also crying on him. He felt guilty for making her cry like that but he couldn't help it anyway.

Pikachu from the edge of the looked at him. She was full aware of what she did and she was sorry for it also but she didn't had the courage to go to him. Luckily, Ash saw her and called, "Pikachu!", happily.

She was shocked by his manners, how he called her after all he did. It felt like it didn't matter to him one bit! She came inside and slowly walked to him. Delia looked at her and yelled, "Stay away from my son", like a yandere mother. He looked at her and said, "You don't have to worry about her mother. She won't hurt me anymore...right?", he soothed her politely and asked for confirmation from her. She nodded and continued to walk to him. When she came to his sofa, Delia was on the highest level of protectiveness, Ash sat on it and lifted her up close him and hugged her.

Delia still kept her instincts on the high, observing her mood and movement. A few minutes later, she was convinced that she won't hurt him. Professor Oak entered the room while announcing, "Being responsible is one of the fundamental aspects of being a pokemon trainer, the other is trust between the pokemons and their trainer. It is this bond that lets each other push them to their fullest potentials to reach their shared goal", and meant specifically to Ash. He sheepishly nodded while rubbing his back of his head.

He took a seat on another sofa and said, "Delia, you don't need to worry. Your Ash may not be the most polished trainers out there but he does know what he is doing and also knows what is good for his pokemons. That alone is enough for him to be classified as a trainer" with a smile on his face.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes sparkled with hope and he asked, "Does that mean...", him and couldn't finish his statement. He was gasped by the though of that it could mean. At it, he nodded happily and answered, "Yes, you can choose her as your starter pokemon and you are from now classified as a Pokemon Trainer", cheerfully and handed him over his Pokedex which contain his ID and a mean to understand unknown pokemons and six pokeballs out of which he told one belonged to Pikachu.

"So let's get started buddy!", he brightly told her and was getting up, but he couldn't stand and fell on the sofa. Others in the room quickly grabbed him. "Ash, you can't start from today. Your body has gone through a lot! Rest for now and start your journey from tomorrow", he told him humbly. He wanted to deny it by the look on his mother couldn't compel him to voice it out. She was already heartbroken and he had gone against them, he could no longer return to her ever.

"Ok, if you say so", he replied as an effect of oppressive pressure. He looked at his pokemon and said, "Looks like we can't start from today. I'm sorry", he apologised to her softly. Pikachu immediately felt his emotion and vehemently countered, **"It is not your fault. It's for me you can't start our journey"**, and nudged on his chest.

Later that day, Ash came back home and found that his breakfast was still on the table. Delia wanted to warm it up for him but he ate it without any regret or complain. Soon the night fallen on the sky and everyone was on their bed. Pikachu was with him, sleeping on his side. Then at midnight, Pikachu's eyes opened up abruptly. It seemed like some bad dream she had seen. From that point, she was just turning left and right to figure out a sleeping position for her.

She looked at Ash who was sleeping soundly and wasn't affected in anyway. It made her smile for some odd reason. She then decided she would have some water before she would go back to her sleep. Since water was not available in his room, she noiselessly opened the door and went out. After climbing down the stairs, she found Delia on the couch reading a book. She noticed her and said, "Even you can't sleep, can you?", to her in whispering voice. But due to no obstruction at that time, it sounded pretty loud and clear to her.

She nodded and came down the stairs completely. "Would you like to join me for a little chat?", Ash's mom asked. Pikachu nodded without any hesitation and went to her. She jumped up and took a seat beside her.

"Well...you and Ash are going to start your journey from tomorrow", she began, failing to come up with a better line to begin with. **"Yea"**, she replied while nodding her head. It would mark as a great day for them. Delia took her hands into hers and requested, "Pikachu, please take care of Ash" to her. She nodded after saying, **"Sure"**, in her own way. She let her hands leave hers and added, "Thank you Pikachu, that means a lot to me" while letting a small tear loose from her eye.

She took a few moment before she continued, "You know when Ash was small, he used to say he wanted to be a pokemon trainer like his father and would glorify him by becoming a Pokemon Master. But I was against it from the start. It was not like I did not believe that he would be a good pokemon trainer, in fact I knew he would be even better than his father But...", at here she choked herself. It was hard for her to talk any further. Pikachu became worried and tried to help her as she could do. But little did she know, she choked not because of any illness...it was her memory.

"He is the only remaining member of my family. I cannot bear anything which would hurt him. That is why I was scared of you when I learned what you have done to Ash!", in her last statement, she looked at her. It definitively upset her for making her so sad. She petted her a bit and again continued, "That is why I was always against it. But Ash I saw him playing with pokemons, I soon started to realise it might be a bad idea to not let him do what he wants, so I allowed him later".

Pikachu could then finally conclude everything from there. Pikachu walked to her and patted on her leg while gesturing she would take take his full responsibility. Delia smiled and hugged her after it.

Next day arrived, Ash was all ready, along with his Pikachu. "Be sure to call me when you reach to Viridian City", she asked them and she waved them as they start their journey.

After crossing a sizable distance, he asked his buddy, "Shall we catch some pokemons?" to her. She in her energised voice marked by some electricity when she landed on the ground in her battle stance. Ash concentrated on his senses and focused on all the directions for one trace of a pokemon. Upon carefully looking, he found a pidge. "Pikachu, use quick attack on Pidge", he commanded.

She used the move but instead of hitting it, she missed the accuracy and at some distance hit a flock of spearows hiding in the all seemed annoyed by her intrusion and rampaging there. She tried to apologise to them but they were very angry at that time and chased after her when she ran out from them.

"Pikachu! What's wron... Yikes! Come here Pikachu, quick", he first casually asked her, seeing her running hurriedly but when he noticed a flock of angry spearows. He ran to their opposite direction, guiding her to follow him.

_Time skip_

We find them wet and tired and was laid on the grass while looking at the sky. It was really a heck of a deal to run continuously and to attack them so that _they_ couldn't attack them. "Looks like we passed them, at least for now",he exhaled out and looked at his buddy. He touched her and found her body to be very warm than she usually does, and she was still panting. He picked her up and continued to run in the direction where the river was flowing. Upon running a distance, he met a girl fishing on the river and a bike parked on the side of the road. Without saying anything, he moved to that bike and yelled at her, "If this bike belongs to you, I'll return it ones I admit my Pikachu in Pokemon Center", and took of with her bike.

The girl from the bank of the river yelled at him, "What! Wait...", she trailed off while following them.

Ash cycled as fast as he could while taking some glimpses of his Pikachu on the front basket. "Hang a bit longer. I'll take you to the Pokemon center as soon as possible", he managed to comfort her as he could. Pikachu was lost in his kind words. It was, maybe the first time that a human talked to her like that. He almost sounded like he was talking to a human friend, not a pokemon. It was a kind of a forgotten sensation which she used to cheer all the time.

Ash continued to pedal harder and harder to increase his velocity as much as possible. While going, he tumbled upon a pebble and he lost his control over the bike. He thus fell on the ground along with Pikachu. He could then hear that flock of spearows above their heads. They were following them through all that time.

Ash found himself helpless again. He had no other pokemon to attack them. Pikachu was already in a fatal state and he must not ask her to fight them. He so had only one last chance to save her. He turned to her, took her pokeball out and placed it in front of her. He then looked at her and softly said, "Pikachu, go into your pokeball. I know Professor Oak has told me you don't like pokeballs but this is an emergency. From here on, I'll take care of them", he stood up soullessly and faced them with defiant looks on his face. "I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town and someday I'm going to become a world class pokemon master. If you want someone to get your revenge, take me", he announced determinedly.

Thunder clashed in the sky, a few drops of rain felt on the ground and the spearows were ready for the target. With one command from the front, the whole army charged to him like fighter jets. Ash broadened his area to prevent her from getting hurt.

Meanwhile, Pikachu looked at her trainer. He was abut to sacrifice himself for her sake! He cannot do that. His mother would be the most worried and the first person to get devastated at this news. He cannot do that!

Pikachu tired to move her body but it failed to interact with her mind. She saw how bravely he committed to save her, at the cost of his own life. She also got remembered how his mother personally requested her to take care of him all the time in place of her but there, she was failing on her first call!

She cannot just lay there and watch him die on her, she CAN'T DO! She felt a sudden rise of uncalled energy, boosting her metabolic movement and she ran to her, forgetting all her injuries, pains and burns. She jumped on him and again jumped to fight those hundreds of spearows, with on one but herself. When she prepared her electric move and was about to launch it to them, a thunder landed on her, boosting all the characteristics of her attack and launched it in a Juggernaut fashion.

As expected, the birds got their lesson and flew off when they got their senses back. He quickly put out his hands to catch his beloved partner and praised, "You did a wonderful job buddy" but she was not in her senses to listen to that. From there he quickly ran in his direction to the Pokemon Center.

A few minutes later, that redhead girl appeared and found her bike was nothing but a piece of electrocuted junk. She was then heavily pissed for that and took it with her to the pokemon center to give him a good lesson on that.

_In the Pokemon Center_

Ash had already deposited Pikachu to Nurse Joy, for which she scold him thoroughly as she presumed her condition was due to his ruthless training. He took that silently since he wanted to start her medication as soon as she could. After she took her with her, he decided to call his mom, because he was in the Viridian City.

He dialed and waited for her to pick it up. A few moments later, his mom took the call where it showed her with a towel on her head. "Mom, I've reached the Viridian City", he told her with no cheery look. His mom listened to that but immediately inquired, "Honey, what has happened to you? Why are you so dirty?", worriedly. Their was stains of mud all over his body and a few burn marks on his skin.

Ash got tongue-tiled at her expression. It would not be good for her to hear what actually went through him. So he lied, "I'm just training with my Pikachu. That's all", to her. She didn't object it and concluded, "Honey, you must now change your clothes right away. Check, I've packed a pair of clothe extra in your bag. You must also brush your teeth regularly and REGULARLY change your underwear", with a set of instructions for him to follow. She giggled a bit when she made the final instruction.

Ash blushed in embarrassment instantly after she said. Lucky for him as no one was there to listen to her. "Mom! You shouldn't say things like these!", he uttered in his current state. But she laughed a bit longer and said, "Honey, I know you will do but it's a mother's job to remind these things. Anyways, call me when you reach to the Pewter City", and ended the call.

When she ended, she visible looked pale and worried about him. She wasn't fool to believe what he told was fully true. She could tell just from looking at his face, something terrible happened to him and he was hiding it from her. "Arceus, please protect my child. He is the only one whom I have", she prayed to the God truly of her feelings.

Back with Ash, he was waiting for Nurse Joy to return with his Pikachu and was then resting a bit on the sofa. Suddenly a savage looking redhead girl with a charcoaled bike on her back, entered the Center and looked for Ash. When she found him, she yelled, "There you are!", and quickly ran to his place. Ash up a finger on his lips and said, "Silent! Nurse Joy is currently treating my Pikachu and she will get disturbed", imperatively.

She stopped shouting and when she reached, she put down her bike. "How is it?", she asked politely to him. He looked down and replied, "I don't know. Nurse Joy took her with her and I've not got any report. She was in a pretty bad condition when I took her here", worryingly. She was also upset at is news but one look at her bike got her remembered why she came there in the first place.

"Mister, I don't know what happened back there but due to that, MY bike got electrocuted and I cannot use it now", she complained in feisty. Ash took a look at her bike and could tell she wasn't kidding. So he assured, "Ok, I'll buy you a new bike", her. At that news, her eyes sparkled with glitters and she knew what all the current models are and how they were vastly superior to her own model.

She then greedily asked, "When will you buy it?" him. She was hoping when his Pikachu would return, he would take her to the bike shop. "Wait, I'll have to challenge some trainers and gym leaders before I can buy you your bike", he replied rather plainly. And with that, all her anticipation went down to nothing! However she though he couldn't just afford a bike like buying other items since they cost a ton, not to mention the increased prices of latest models. If she want the best, she need to wait it a bit longer.

Time passed on on until it was eight o'clock and Nurse Joy came back with revived Pikachu. She on the sight of Ash, jumped on him on his shoulder. "Pikachu!", Ash called while petting her head. "Pikapi!", she cried when she nuzzled on his cheek.

Nurse Joy looked at them and said, "Now look, don't ever train her like this or else non of my sisters going to heal her", and again ran some fits over him. He said nothing and turned towards Misty. She was a bit confused what she meant by it and asked him. "Actually Nurse Joy is thinking that her injured state was due to my ruthless training on her, so she scold me", he explained her clearly.

Her question was answered but it raised a few more, "Then what happened?", curiously. He sighed and replied, "In short, while we were trying to catch our first pokemon, Pikachu accidentally hit a flock of spearows. And they chased us till the end. The rest of it, you know" in short. It then made a complete sense to her of what he was doing. He wasn't a bad guy, he truly wanted to save his Pikachu!

Ash looked outside and saw it was already dark outside. He again looked at her and replied, "Let's book a room for today and from tomorrow we'll continue" to her. She nodded. Thus he booked two rooms and spend the night there.

In the next day, they arrived at the Viridian Forest. They stopped at the entrance. Ash and Pikachu took deep breath before going in while Misty's legs were shivering. He looked at her and asked, "What happened Misty?", plainly. It couldn't be like she was afraid of going in the forest, could it? She mechanically turned her head towards him and said, "I hate BUG pokemons and so I hate forests" in radge.

It bugged him a lot and suggested, "Then you might go home and give me your address. I'll deliver it to your directly", with a bit of annoyance. By her appearance, she looked at a pokemon trainer but the way she handled that situation, made him conclude it wasn't the case. At it, she claimed herself down and looked, "No wait! I can't trust you that you will remember to return my bike ever. I'll come with you until you give me my bike", and later told him.

"Suit yourself", he replied before entering into the forest. They continued to walk into the forest with Misty following closely with Ash. Every single sound in the forest was creeping her out. An hour or so when and no pokemon they came across. The trio sat under a tree and panted a bit. She asked Ash, "Do you something to eat?", tiredly. He replied, "No, I've not bought any", sadly.

That made her even more hungry. Her stomach growled in need of fool, what which she blushed in embarrassment. Ash wanted to laugh but his own tummy growled in similar fashion. They looked around in search of a tree with fruits. After a few minutes to struggling, they found two trees with two different fruits hanging out on them. Misty choose the later and rushed to it like she had never seen any food. Ash took his own tree and looked at the tree. Should he consume those wild fruits. They weren't like any of those which sell in the market or he ever saw. He tried to think it out but his tummy wasn't going to listen a bit.

"Wow! These fruits are so tasty! I can have it all day", she exclaimed from her side and jugging in as much as she could. That left him with even less logical quarried in him and grabbed one of them and took a bite. It was good nonetheless and finished his first fruit.

"AAAAAAAAAA...", cried Misty at the top of her voice. Ash quickly ran to her and found her agonising in some sort of pain. "Misty! What happened?", he quarried frantically. She couldn't answer at all. Instead she lost her consciousness. Ash was frightened at the scene. How he should handle that situation? But suddenly, her whole body started to glow in pure dazzling white colour and her whole figure started to shrink in size. A few moments later, her glowing was stopped and a pokemon was there in her place.

Ash took out his pokedex and scanned that pokemon. It said, "Vaporeon; the bubble jet pokemon. They live close to water. It's long tail ridged with a fin which his often mistaken for a mermaid" and showed a picture of it.

It slowly started to move it's body and opened it's eyes. It looked at Ash and Pikachu, who according to it seemed bigger than ever! **"Ash, Pikachu! Why are you looking so big?"**, it asked while it was shocked.

Ash when heard it, he was even more shocked, "Misty! You have turned into a Vaporeon! And. And. I can understand you" and expressed it to her. She quickly ran a spec on her whole body and indeed she was turned into a Vaporeon. **"How id it happened to me?"**, she asked at the binge of crying. Pikachu looked around and found a piece of board hidden under the dried leaves and indicated Ash to look at it. He took out the board and he noticed something was written on it.

She looked suspicious at the looks in his face and asked him to read. "Prithee consume not the fruit of this tree. This is a curs'd tree. Whosoev'r human consume t wouldst turneth into a pokemon" he narrated. For the half of the time, none of them could understand the meaning of it. "This is a very old language but as far as I can tell; this is a cursed tree and you shouldn't have eat it", he concluded. He felt little sad for her could tell she wasn't feeling any good out of it.

**"I guess even your tree is also cursed. That is why you can understand me after eating your fruit"**, he added to his conclusion. They ran to his place and searched for a similar type of board. When he found it, he read, "Prithee doth not consume the fruit of this tree. This is a curs'd tree. Whosoev'r human art t, shall und'rstand pokemon language at the cost if his did diminish lifespan" it out to them. That time nothing was understandable nor predictable.

"I guess the best this is take these fruits to a researcher and get examined by them", he concluded and gathered some of the fruits of it. **"I don't understand why not they cut these trees in the first** **place?!"**, asked by a new voice. Ash turned around and found there was no one but Misty and Pikachu. But it couldn't be Misty as he knows her voice, could it be... He looked down to his buddy, "Did you say something?", he asked her. Pikachu, knowing the matter, she giggled and responded, **"Yea" **to him. He was again shocked and uttered, "I can even understand you Pikachu", to her.

Later, he picked up the other kind of fruit and was ready to move on, **"Are we going to the Professor Oak's lab?"**, Misty asked intriguingly. He nodded in the sideways and replied, "No Misty, we can't go there. We need to find some other professor", sadly. She was about to ask why but Pikachu added, **"We can't go mainly because he would take back Ash's license of a pokemon trainer. His mother strictly told him NOT to be in any kind of danger. If she finds it out that he is in some kind of curse, she would never let him out of his house"**.

Misty somewhere in her heart felt sad and said, **"His mom sure do take a lot of care about him"**, inferring from her statement. Pikachu nodded as she was the one of the first first-handedly saw it.

"Anyways, I was thinking", he announced, cutting the current topic from them. They looked at him when he said. He bend down to Misty and continued, "Would you like be my first caught pokemon...at least till the time we figure out a way to turn you back to normal", politely and giving her a pokeball. She was immediately put off by that idea and yelled, **"How do you expect me to become your pokemon? I'm a human and not a pokemon"** at him.

He got irritated and countered, "I don't know, maybe any random person may come and catch you and you can't deny them, unless you defeat them. And if they get you by any chance, your chance of recovery is close to none" with his rational thinking. At that point, she wasn't able to counter him. He was right on point. At the end, she gave up and decided to be his pokemon.

He was overjoyed and quickly caught her in her pokeball. When it was finalised, she popped out and shuddered, **"I never want to go that dumb pokeball EVER!"**, sarcastically. He understood her problem and suggested, "You can stay out like Pikachu if you want" and unexpectedly hugged her. She blushed at his body contact but couldn't resist that feeling.

**"Why did you hug me?"**, she asked in her same state. Ash didn't catch that and replied, "Because from now onwards, you are a part of my big family" to her and marched forward. She was gasped at the thought of 'family'. She longed it for so long that it seemed forever and then, it was the time when she was finally accepted as a family member. **"Follow us quick or else you will lag behind"**, Pikachu shouted when they crossed a distance from her.

Some half a hour later, Pikachu asked, **"What are plans for now?"**, him while she was riding on him. He put some thought in that and said, "As of now, I want to challenge the first gym leader but I don't really know anything about it", with comical despair look on his face. **"Well Ash, the first gym from here would be the Pewter City Gym. The gym leader is Brock and his specialty is rock type pokemons"**, she explained as she walked along side of him. He and Pikachu was very impressed by her and praised, "Wow Misty, you know a lot about the gyms. Were you a trainer like me?", and he asked.

She blushed a bit and was then confused whether to tell him that or not. She could only say, **"Yea, I was a trainer"** to him. She looked at him with a serious look and told, **"By the way, we need one more pokemon in your team to challenge Brock"**, him. He look at her for more info. **"He uses two pokemons but he doesn't battle unless his challenger does have three pokemons or more...And anyways, I'm not fit for battle anyhow"**, she explained to him and counted herself off. She could walk and all battle...she didn't even know how to call a move.

That made him worry. He need to find a pokemon soon, at least to make himself eligible to battle him. He searched from bushes to canopies but nothing got his luck. Man! Where did all pokemons gone? "We need to find a pokemon soon...", he murmured. When he and all his friends could hear a faint cry. He stopped for a moment and concentrated to get the direction of it. It gave another faint cry and that was enough for him to locate it. Upon arrival, he came across a pokemon, white in colour, dark blue face with a horn like thing sticking out open. Same coloured tail and claws. He took his pokedex out and scanned it. The pokedex read, "No data found" with a cross mark on the screen.

He was more surprised than intrigued to know that. How could a pokedex not have all the pokemons known to available everywhere. But then it cried again. He noticed a small pin was stuck in one of it's paws. He came out of the bush and tried to walk to it. Immediately it hissed, **"Stay away from me"**, angrily.

He put his hands up and said, "We came here to help you" with concern. Pikachu and Misty followed him shortly after afterwards. It looked at it's pokemons. They seemed harmless but it couldn't trust them either. Again at a sudden twitch in it's paw let it out an another cry. It tried to do it itself be it's paws weren't capable enough to handle small pointy objects like that.

He again stepped in and deliberately repeated, "Please let me help you" with a caring gesture towards it. Pikachu along with him asked, **"Why are you so afraid of taking his help?"**, it little irately. It looked at her and replied, **"I don't trust humans at all. They are the reason for what happened to me"**, in grief.

He got little curious and asked, "What happened to you?", while bending to its level. **"You can understand Pokemon language?!"**, it uttered in shock. He rubbed his back the head in embarrassment. "It's a long story...anyways, tell us why you hate humans?", he changed back to the current topic. It had teary eyes before it could began, **"I was kidnapped by some humans and they even killed my mom and dad. They said I could be sold at a high price so they brought me here. I somehow managed to escape them but got lost in this forest"**, to tell him. No doubt why it was so scared of humans.

Ash gritted his teeth and replied, "Look, I'm not like those people and never will. My dream is to become a Pokemon Master, which also means to understand all kinds of pokemons all around the world. So let me help you" to it softly and proceeded to get to it. **"No. Stop...wait!"**, it uttered horrifically when Ash grabbed it's injured paw with both of his hands. In defence, it bite his one of his arm.

Pikachu and Misty were shocked to see him going to that extent to help it out. Pikachu came running down to him with electricity sparking on her red dots. "Pikachu wait! Don't come now!", he ordered her. She quickly put down her breaks and stood in her position. He then faced it and softy said, "It won't take much time and you will feel no pain after it" to it and with a count of three, he took it out.

As soon as he did it, it felt a sheer jolt of pain for an instant and griped it's bite even harder, to the point blood was coming like a stream. Without caring about his own bit, he ordered, "Pikachu, Misty, give me bandage from my first aid kit and potion from my bag. Look in the outer most pockets", them quickly. They ran to his bag which he had left before going to it.

He looked back to it and patted on its head and said, "Don't worry. Everything will get fine" with a smile on his face. It was tranquillised by his benevolent and his kind hearted nature that it almost made it forget what humans did to it and its parents. His pokemons arrived with all the necessary items he required and started it's medication. He sprayed the potion on its paw, which made it tighten its grip on him again carefully as he could, bandaged it around it's paw.

Soon it started to feel less pain, in turn let lose its grip on Ash. He quickly wrapped around his injured hand with the help of his single hand and help from Pikachu to. It was then his time to agonise in pain. Blood was still coming out and drenched the whole dressing. All the pokemons there worried about him, especially Pikachu and that new pokemon.

**"Sorry, I can't use heal pulse to heal your wound"**, it mewed. Pikachu thought of giving an another layer of bandage but later she thought it wouldn't cure his injury.

**"Why don't you use your pure water Vaporeon"**, adviced a pokemon, not part of that gang. It crawled towards them beside Misty. When she saw it, she wasn't nearly as scared as she used to be and was rather calm around it. Pikachu answered in her place, **"She doesn't know how to use her powers"**, which strangely made her feel guilty. She was originally a human and shouldn't have the knowledge of using a particular move.

It was shocked very much be not prying anymore it instructed, **"First focus on yourself, especially your inner core"**, directly looking at her. She without a second thought did as it said. **"Concentrate and you will see a bright orb in you"**, it added and paused. When she found it, she nodded and opened her eyes. **"Use that to mould it into an attack. For now a water related move"**, it told her.

She knew which moves vaporeon could use but don't know exactly know how they pull those off. **"Use your instincts and imaginations, I'm sure you can do it. After all your species is called the holy maiden pokemon of water"**, it gave her the advice which she needed from the look from her face then.

She was flattered for some reason when it made that comment. She never knew that fact. With that spirit in her will, she once again concentrated on herself and took control over that energy orb inside her. She decide to use water gun at slow pace. She took some air in and fired her water gun slowly on his wounded hand.

At first instance, he felt a strong pain from her water but he kept it enduring until he started to feel little relief. With her clean water, it also washed Ash's corrupted blood stuck on his hand. It wouldn't allow any germ or bacteria to spawn on him. After a quite a time of relentless water ejecting out from her mouth, he came to a point where his hand felt almost no pain. Ash moved his hand away from the spot and used his free hand to pat her head. "Thank you Misty for saving my life", kindly. Strangely enough, she felt good when he did that and wished him to continue for little more and an urge to get his respect on her.

He turned to that unknown pokemon and, "Thank you Caterpie for teaching Misty how to use her move. Without you we would be in a great trouble", showed his gratitude to the bug pokemon. It laughed whole-heartedly as it's figure would permit and told him, **"Please don't thank me, I have not done anything that special. Anyways, take care of yourselves"**, and parted away from them.

Then all their focus when back to that pokemon. It was feeling awful for what it had done to him, even though he was really trying to help it. **"If you do want to repay him for what he had done and _you_ have done, become his pokemon"**, the yellow rodent advised it from the look of it's face. Ash also heard it and felt she was little hard on it. He said, "Look if you don't want to join us, it's fine but you will always be welcomed here" to it politely. Pikachu puffed to see him being so gentle with it. He should have been little rude for his sake.

It thought of quitting them but...after all what it did, it need to repay him somehow. It nodded and said, **"I want to become a part of your team. Please let me in"** to him. He smiled and took out a pokeball and gently tapped on it. It went inside and after the conformation of owning it, it came out in front of them. **"Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Mina and I'm an Absol"**, it announced. He thought, "Mina...that means you are a girl?", he asked in rather shocked state. From her voice, it couldn't be determined.

She nodded happily. They then went to the Pewter City. It was a city full of rock and people sold them like some ancient relic to the tourists. One such guy came to them to sell his rocks. Ash refused him time to time whenever he came to him. Thankfully the Pokemon Center wasn't made of rock or he swore he couldn't tolerate anything related to rocks at that time.

He deposited his three pokemons where Misty felt little awkward to be treated like a pokemon but Pikachu assured her nothing bad would happen with her. He soon left for a hospital where he appointed to a general physician to look at his damaged hand. He was shocked at first at the first sight of his hand but later he gave him an injection, sprayed some ointment and a fresh new dressing on his hand. He asked him to take the medicine regular on time and took some special precautions till he was fully recovered.

When he reached back, he found his pokemons waiting for him. They ran to him as soon as they got his sight. **"How is your hand Ash?"**, asked Misty curiously. He patted on her head and replied, "Much better. Doctor has given me the medicines and told me to take some rest to heal it faster". She again blushed when he patted her.

**"This means we can't challenge Brock now"**, said a disappointed Pikachu. She was itching for her first battle but she could not also ignore his condition. He looked at her and assured, "Yea but, who said we can't train before our first gym battle", with his high spirited energy. All of them yapped in enthusiasm, including Misty.

"But first, I need to call my mom", he informed them and went to the videophone area to call her. They followed him and stood beside him. He called her up which she picked up within a minute.

"Hello mom. How are you doing?", he asked while hiding both of his hands behind his back. "I'm fine here and tell how far you have progressed?", she answered and asked cheerfully. He smiled cheeky and relied, "Well, I'm now in the Pewter City", in similar cheery tone. She was surprised and asked,  
"Wow honey, you made this far so quickly. Have you got any pokemons in Viridian Forest?", him. She thought it might be because he was unable to get any pokemon and so he moved to Pewter City to try his luck there.

But opposite to her expectations, he still smiled and lifted Vaporeon with his normal hand and put her on the desk. It her again her time to get blown away from his achievement. "I've got a Vaporeon", he smiled as much as he could, which was far less from what he wanted. She looked at the corner of her eyes at him for making her his real pokemon. She was ONLY HIS POKEMON as a mean to protect herself from unknown trainers. "How did you get a Vaporeon in Viridian Forest? As much I remember, you can only find bug pokemons like caterpie or weedle", she asked him curiously. Now that's happen when you brag about something which you don't know.

"I don't know, maybe she was lost and I happen to catch her", he came up with a possible excuse. She thought about it and answered, "Yes, that can be a reason and makes sense you caught her because you have Pikachu", and concluded. Mina came to his side and nagged him to introduce herself. "Mom, I need to show one more pokemon that I caught", he added, trying to give a bit of suspense to his mom. She was curious what her son bagged with him next. Vaporeon jumped down and in her place, he lifted Mina and placed it on the desk.

That time, she was more curious and a little bit of anxious than surprise. She immediately barged with questions, "Ash, how did you managed to get an Absol? Absols are not native to this region and certainly not lost in that forest. Tell me honey, how did you get it", and demanded answers quickly. He had a sweat drop built on his forehead.

He gulped before he began, "She told that she was abducted from place and was brought here for the illegal market for pokemons. She somehow managed to escape them and got lost in that forest" to tell her. He gulped not because he was afraid of telling her that, he was afraid how he was going to justify it.

She narrowed her eyes at him, making him more nervous. "And how do you know what happened to her. It isn't like Absols can speak like humans", she dug for the truth. How he was going to explain that he could understand pokespeech without telling about the curse of the fruit. Pikachu hopped on the desk beside her, making her jump down. She started to make some facial expressions and used her tone to tell her about the situation. Ash got the idea and said, "Mom, Pikachu and Vapereon helped me to understand that. They played an act and I understood it".

At that point, she seemed to be relieved and concluded, "Ok I get it. Take good care of her. She is not used to this place" from the data they given to her. She also noticed Ash was only using one of his hands only while the other was behind him. She got little suspicious and commanded, "Ash, raise both of your hands!", immediately.

He was taken aback. He sceptically looked at her and asked, "Mom...", but she instantly cut by her and added, "Ashton Ketchum, I order you to raise your both of the hands", dramatic angry manner. He quickly rapidly shook his head and raised both of this hands. That was the time when Delia was taken aback. She covered her mouth in horror of seeing a dressed hand with some blood stains on it.

"ASH, WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?", she madly raged at the poor boy. She always wanted him to be safe and he even promised her he would be doing as she expected from him...but...there he did, something which HE SHOULD NOT DO! Ash and all of the others got tongue tiled to see her in that form. Pikachu and other pokemons never expected her to be that scary.

"Let me expla...", she again cut Ash sharply and commanded, "Ashton Ketchum, your pokemon journey is over. Come back to the house immediately" strictly to him. He then looked at his pokemons, who all seemed to be looking worried like he was, all of them looked at him as well, as if looking at him with hope...

He clenched his fist, looked straight at her. He knew what he was about to do, would cost him a lot and probably can't make over ever BUT he need to do it. "Mom, I'm not coming back and my journey is not over yet", defiantly expressed to her. He had his pokemons with him. He had support when he needed. He knew he could then face his mother.

She was shocked to hear it but repeated, "NO ASHTON, you ARE COMING BACK HOME", with even more energy. She was genuinely surprised to see him opposing her. But then again, he countered, "No mom, I'll not come back. I have dream and a promise which I need to fulfil first. I cannot come back no matter whatever you say", while in the last part, he closed his eyes and bowed down in front of her.

Then she only turned her head to the side, trying not to look at him and uttered, "Do whatever you fill like" and she ended the call from her end.

She lost her consciousness of her legs and fell down on the floor. She was destroyed from her heart and feelings which she had for Ash. She was trying to be protective towards Ash. He was yet to small to know that world and no one else she have other than him. She couldn't bear any harm on her son ever. And when he said that, at one hand she was all broken down while at the other, she realised that he had grown up. Only that could give her a small smile.

Back with Ash, even he was not feeling good after what he did. He gone to the Nurse Desk and booked at room. When he got the keys, he went straight to his room. His pokemons followed him quickly to his room. The door wasn't close and when they came inside, they saw him burring his face into the pillow on the bed.

All the pokemons hopped on o the bed after they shut the door, around him. Misty put her paw on his head and whispered, **"Why did you go against your mom if you can't go against her?"**, softly to him. She was also feeling sad for him and also for his mother. Pikachu looked down on him and also whispered, **"Maybe he did it for our sake..."** to her.

Suddenly he got up, wiped his face and said, "Let's not think about this anymore... We need to train before we challenge Brock", with a forced smile on his face. It wasn't hidden that he was just changing the topic for them. They could also see reddish eyes of him, due to his continuous crying.

He came down from the bed, opened the door and went outside the room.

* * *

**I guess it's already too long. So I'm ending it here.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**

**TaTa!**


	2. YeaYikes!

**Yea...Yikes!**

_**A/N:- **_**First of all, thank you for your love and support in this story. I assure you that I'm also working in my other stories and rewrites(if you have not checked the previously published stories. I'm just updating them without any second heading****).**

**Anyways, those who think I need a Beta Reader for my stories, please volunteer. I'll be in debit of that person forever.**

**WITH NOW EVERYTHING SETTLED, LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

_RECAP_

All the pokemons hopped on o the bed after they shut the door, around him. Misty put her paw on his head and whispered, "Why did you go against your mom if you can't go against her?", softly to him. She was also feeling sad for him and also for his mother. Pikachu looked down on him and also whispered, "Maybe he did it for our sake..." to her.

Suddenly he got up, wiped his face and said, "Let's not think about this anymore... We need to train before we challenge Brock", with a forced smile on his face. It wasn't hidden that he was just changing the topic for them. They could also see reddish eyes of him, due to his continuous crying.

He came down from the bed, opened the door and went outside the room.

* * *

We later find Ash standing in the training ground of the Pokemon Center where all others came and training. He battled numerous trainers from the almost naive to some competent trainers. He would either choose Pikachu, which by the way happened most of the times and his Absol, who was difficult to train as he was not used to her species and her moves. Thankfully she knew what was she doing and explained Ash in between the battles. Most, if not all trainers were jealous of him. They could see he wasn't an extraordinary trainer but had some pokemons which were beyond their reach.

When he finished his last battle for that day, a chubby looking big guy came with two of his minions, pushing everyone in their way. He and all his pokemons looked at him. They weren't getting good feeling about them.

"Hey fella, how 'bout a battle betw'en ya and me. If ya win, I'll give ya my two of the special pokemon to ya BUT if ya loose, your tis pokemon", pointing to Mina, "And your Vaporeon would be mine", he proposed himself to him with a chivalrous grin on his face. The minions exchanged a few evil giggles with each other.

Ash then responded, "Thanks but I'll pass", he told him straightforwardly. Up until then, they were little scared of what he might do. Seeing getting a chance of having a rare pokemon is every trainer's wish. Plus he wasn't experienced enough to know all about those. But when he made that statement, they were quite relieved and shocked at the same time. Pikachu however had full faith in her master.

That guy seemed annoyed by his answer and said, "Well, are you scared of me, you weak little punk? I though your pokemons were strong...what a shame!" and taunted him. And immediately he could see the effect.

He clenched his fist stronger than ever and he was full with rage. _How dare he insulted my pokemon!_, thought Ash with emotions. **"Ash calm yourself. Let him say whatever he wants. Let's go back to our room, Ok"**, Pikachu earnestly told him. She need to make him understand quick before he took some irrational decision.

"Okay, I accept your challenge", he declared to them. That guy grinned nastily and looked at him. Crowd started to gather in full circle to look at them. Misty facepalmed her paw. When she thought he was mature enough to understand those cheap tricks, she was slapped right after it. They then need to fight with him. At least she wouldn't be the one to battle.

"Let me announce the rules", one of his minions said, taking the center position between them. "This will be a 3v3 battle. The one who has no pokemons left for battle will lose. Trainer once send their pokemons can't call back them unless they are defeated", he announced the rules.

"I'll give ya the first move", he him with confidence, or may be over-confidence. He gritted his teeth on his insinuation and called, "Pikachu, I choose you", he called her. She on her master's call jumped onto the battle arena. The opponent grinned and took out his own pokemon, "Gligar, I choose you", and soon enough a flying lavender scorpion pokemon was floating in the air.

Ash was confused to see that pokemon for the first time. He though why would he end a flying type pokemon against an electric type. Was his pokemon so superior that it could take super effective moves without any damage. Absol looked at him and said, **"Master, please be cautious. Gligars are primarily ground type pokemons and so you can't use any electric type moves on them. They can fly because they are also flying type"**, while she explained it to him. The challenger stared at them and was a bit confused what it was telling to him.

It then made a sense for him to use it against her. And that meant, he was resorted to a few moves only. "Pikachu, use quick attack", her master called and she charged at it with full speed. "Not so fast kiddo...Gligar, use protect followed by sand tomb", he called before Pikachu touched it and got bounced on the ground from the protect. It immediately glowed its eyes and a swamp of sand appeared, engulfing Pikachu into it.

"Pikachu, quickly use agility and then use quick attack to get out from it", he commanded gritting his teeth for not acting fast. He saw her doing what he wanted her to do but she wasn't able to come out of it. "Time for my first win. Gligar, use X-scissors", he directed it. It quickly formed a 'X' with glowing purple light and bolted at her. She somehow, came at a side which made it almost dodge him but the explosion got her off guard, resulting in her coming out of the swamp but with some damage to her.

_What are these moves that he is using? I've never heard of them ever! It must mean he must have travelled to many places and learnt those moves. Man! I can hardly keep up with him. If this goes on, I'll surely lose all Mina and Misty_, he bitterly thought. He looked at Pikachu, who was bruised up all over her body and though of attacks which he could use. Suddenly he remembered the boxing match which he was watching a few days prior of his journey. He saw how the weak looking man was able to defeat the more physiques person, with not using any neck-breaking difficult or new moves. He just waited for time and place and used his normal attacks. He personified himself to be in that same position.

A grin showed finally on his face. He looked at him and his pokemon and directed her, "Pikachu, use quick attack to hit the ground with your tail and jump to it. Then punch it on its face", making surprised faces on everyone. Pikachu for one bit never doubted his words and did as he wanted. With quick attack on, she it the ground the her tail which lifted her up into the air and she darted at it with a fist straight onto its face. "What is this nonsense!? How could you do something like this?", he exclaimed and looked baffled at him. But without giving answer to him, Ash called, "Now Pikachu, use thunderbolt", it to her.

He was almost dumbfound at his stupidity. He could tell he knew electric type moves won't work on it...but there he could see IT WAS WORKING! "How?", he uttered and he saw it falling to the ground with swirling eyes with Pikachu who was even exhausted enough for her not able to stand properly. The minion looked at his boss' face in fear and he wanted to declare it as cheating but the bustling crowd wouldn't allow that. "The challenger's pokemon is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu", he announced it unwillingly.

Ash walked to her and picked her up. "You have done an excellent job Pikachu. I'm proud of you", he praised her and continuously rubbed her head lovingly. Misty for some strange reason started to have an urge of being patted by him, like he was doing to Pikachu. But her conscious mind was keep repelling her from that fact.

He kept her back to the ground. He would be happy if she returned back as a defeat. She did a wonderful job of following his orders. That guy kept staring at him and asked, "Listen, how did you do that move?", again. It was then he looked at him and answered, "I used common sense", savaging his anticipation. He was expecting some great reasoning but no...it was just damn common sense...what!

He wanted to ask more but he though of waiting for that time. He would ask about everything at the end. He took out his next pokeball and came out an other unknown pokemon. It looked mostly like a person doing karate, but in blue colour.

"Let the second round begin", the minion announced after everyone gone into their positions. "Sawk, use karate chop with full power at Pikachu", he commanded his pokemon. He dashed in full speed and prepared to land a blow. He didn't had any time to think even. He quickly said with his instincts, "Pikachu, quickly use dodge using quick attack and then turn towards it", quickly at her. She somehow gathered the bits and pieces of her last energy and turned it into the attack. She did as he told and managed to get away from him. She turned at it and smashed herself with him.

Pikachu was tumbling after her latest attack, but managed to stand then. Ash also mentally prepared to call Mina into the battle. Sawk was on the ground but he didn't loose much health. That guy grinned, "That's the way Sawk, use Bullet punch", and commanded. It was then she lost her senses and ended up with swirling eyes. "Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Sawk", he declared. Ash quickly ran to her and took her back to his stand, placed her at his side while saying, "You did an wonderful there. Now take some good rest", and he turned his attention to Mina. She nodded without any word and entered into the field.

_Please defeat the rest of his pokemons or we are doomed!_, thought Ash painfully. While on the Absol's side, she thought, _You don't have to worry master, I can win both the battles on my own_ to herself. She wanted to be as useful as she would to him. He recalled what she told him about her moves and planned everything accordingly.

"Mina, use sucker punch", he commanded her. She made her left paw grow in black and charged at him with full speed. He was late in calling a move for his pokemon and got damaged by her attack. But it was seen that the pokemon just shrugged off the attack like it was nothing. He then realised what she used and smirked, "You can't win every time by violating the rules. How could you defeat my Sawk using a dark type move?" at him. Ash then realised either he was resistant to dark type moves or doesn't take damage at all.

"Now it's my turn, Sawk, use Karate Chop", he ordered him, directing to her. He charged at her like a shinobi and landed his powerful attack on her. As a result, she cried loudly. He hit her directly at her belly, which shot her off a long distance. She crashed on the ground but managed to stand up feeble on the ground. Ash was mentally pressurised at that incident. He could tell she would not continue for much long and Misty won't be battling them. There was such a dilemma in his head that he let him fire an another move.

Ash saw that coming and quickly told her to dodge it. "What's the matter?...Surrendering already eh!", he taunted him. He quickly snapped off from his mental state and tried to focus on what was happening then. He then called, "Mina, use aerial ace on it", to her. She warped herself in white light and charged at him with her full speed. Sawk on his master's commanded tried to put up a protect but he was slow and got hit by it.

At the end, when the dust settled, they found both the pokemons were with swirling eyes. "This match is draw", that guy declared. People there were chewing their nails in sheer anticipation and excitement they were getting from the battle. The challenger called back his pokemon into his pokeball when Ash ran to her and picked her up and hugged her. "You did a wonderful job there. Now take some rest", he whispered to her and kept beside Pikachu. Meanwhile Misty watched it and was scared that she might need to battle but when she saw Absol getting petted by Ash and cheering her up. Her inner mind just took her to him.

Ash was about so say something when he felt a tug from below. He saw Misty. **"Ash, I'll battle"** and entered into the battle arena. He was so shocked at he stood there like a statue for forever. **"ASH"**, she yelled at him when he didn't pay any attention to the battle. He was snapped out again and focused on the match. Many people in the crowd couldn't help but laugh at how his pokemons were acting bossy on their master. That proved how much freedom he gave to her.

That guy analysed her and took out his final pokemon. "Abomasnow, finish her with Wood Hammer", he shouted at it. He formed a green energy in the shape of a block of wood and charged at her with a roar. "Dodge quickly", Ash told her. She jumped from the ground and landed at a side. It felt very natural for her to do so, in spite of never doing such thing.

Ash was about to call a move when it again charged at her. He looked upto him and he elaborated, "He won't stop until he land his attack on her. That's how I trained him. He doesn't have to wait for my command to attack. Only when I change the move, I let him know" to him.

"Misty, keep on dodging until I give you your next command", he stated to her. She nodded with a sweat drop on his forehead but she listened as he said and followed it. He noticed whenever he bent down to attack her, due to his sheer size, he was tending to fall. She jumped from one place to other to dodge him and every time he tried to attack her, he would tend to fall down. He then got an idea.

"Misty, take him to the center and run around him as fast as you can. Then wait for my command", was his next instruction for her. She nodded and did as he wanted. She was also very surprised at her stamina level. In her human form, she would have passed out by then. She kept on circling round the pokemon and she could see him tumbling left and right to attack her.

Ash sensed a moment and quickly uttered, "Now use water gun", thinking it would affect him. She stopped moving and prepared her move. _Focus on yourself_, she repeated to herself what that catarpie told her. _Imagine the attack_, she told when she focused her energy and visualised her attack. _FIRE..._She mentally cried and fired a massive amount of water in a flash. He was shocked and was knocked out the next instant.

That minion saw him with swirling eyes which meant only one thing. "Abomasnow is unable to battle...The winner of the match is Ash", he announced softly, as to not make him here. But the response from the crowd made it very obvious. He called back his pokemon in humiliation and tried to run away but the crowd didn't let him go away before he given his price.

While on the other hand, Ash ran to her with tears in his eyes and hugged her close to himself. She blushed at his contact but didn't reject those feelings at all. "Thank you Misty for winning this match for me. If it weren't for you. I would have loose both of you", he showed his gratitude and affectionately rubbed over her body.

She would feel a very warm feeling inside her, craving for his affection more and more. She wanted him to continue praising her as much as he could but they heard, "Hey ya, take these pokemon. These are yours now", and saw two pokeballs thrown at him and the trio ran off at a remarkable speed. Thanks to Pikachu and Absol, they were caught by them. Ash then noticed that Misty had passed away and was currently napping on his chest. He smiled and took everyone back to the pokemon center.

He gave all the three pokemons he had to her and explained her to register his two new pokemons into his list of caught pokemons. She nodded and did it. Some fifteen minutes or so, his pokemons returned to him. **"Ash!~"**, all of his pokemons cried and ran to him. Upon reaching them, he hugged them equally. "Are you all feeling alright?", he asked them. They yapped in unison with happy face. He then took them to their room.

He sat on his bed along with his pokemons and opened his newly 'caught' pokemons. When they opened and they materialised, a small pokemon appeared along with a little bigger pokemon in their front. One of them was mostly white with what it seemed to be it's hair in green colour with something reddish sticking in and out of its hair, while the other was a mix of blue and black. Its 'ears' were sticking out loose. It had big red eyes, sharp long blue tail.

**"Who are you?"**, one of them asked timidly. They looked like as if they were scared of them. They were looking as if they were searing for their trainer. Ash replied calmly, "From now onwards, I'm your new trainer. My name is Ash Ketchum and they are my pokemons", showing them his friends. "It's nice to have you two", and put forth his hand for accepting him.

They looked at him with a sad look on their faces and faced down. "Why? You don't like me as your trainer? I promise to make you better, even if you are in your best condition", at first he asked worriedly. He thought he was not compelling enough to be their pokemons. After all they were his strongest pokemons! If they trained with him, their reputation might go down to zero. So he promised them with utmost determination.

One of the other, looked at him with a side tilted posture and murmured, **"We are his best pokemons?... we are best at nothing"**, to itself. It avoided any eye contact with him. **"What do you mean by that?"**, Pikachu asked curiously and in her confused state. Than the other once looked at her and said, **"We are one of the weakest pokemons in his bunch. He wanted to get rid of us, so he has challenged him for a match. If he wins, he would gain strong pokemons and if he looses, he would get rid of us"**, it explained with sorrow.

**"Then what are you doing with him in the first place?"**, Misty asked them. Then the other one replied while looking at her, **"Actually he wanted us to evolve into our final forms, which are very strong and would support his team a lot. But to evolve, we need experience and to gain experience, the most effective method is winning a battle. And till now, we won none of the battles"**, it told them.

Ash got frustrated when he heard it. His motive of choosing a pokemon was purely basis of power. He agreed, a pokemon should have power to train them but to neglect them just because they weren't up to their expectations was a big no for him. He looked at them boldly and told them, "You don't have to worry. I'll take you all happily and train to till you become the strongest of the strong and show him how a faithfully trained pokemon can beat out his cheery picked ones" with a smile on his face.

They apprehensively looked at him but with the support of his pokemons, they accepted him as their trainer. After he hugging them, he asked, "By the way, what kind of pokemon are you?", them. The smaller one began, "My name is Ralts and I'm a Ralts. I'm a psychic fairy type pokemon", and introduced itself. "Fairy type? Never heard of this type before", he commented.

Absol turned her head towards him and said, "It is one of those type of pokemons which are not found this region like for myself; a dark type pokemon", while reasoning for it's typing. Another thought struck his head, "Are you a girl?", he asked little anxiously. It nodded plainly and soon enough he facepalmed mentally. He turned to the next pokemon, who began, "My name is Riolu, same as what my species known for. I'm a fighting pokemon and I'm also a girl", and told him. Ralts was little curious and asked Pikachu, **"Can he really understand us?"**. She thought he was just guessing with many factors taking into account for his precise response. Pikachu responded by saying, **"It's a ling story but in short, yes"**, it to her.

Meanwhile when Ash heard it, he told _What! Not again!_ to himself. He then had an army full of girls and not a single boy for him to talk some 'manly stuffs'. **"Are you disappointed Master?"**, she asked him while looking at him. He quickly shook his head in the side ways, refusing her objection. Later all the pokemons gathered together to discuss about the upcoming gym. Misty told them what she knew about that gym, Mina explained some of the moves which Riolu could learn to help her. Pikachu chalked out a plan which they could use to defeat Brock. Misty agreed to help him, after gaining some experience from that battle, she was little confident she would at least put out a good fight. Internally, she wanted to do it to make him pat on her head! It took some hours to finally come to a conclusion and some more hours for Riolu and Ralts to train.

Ash looked up at the clock hung outside and saw they were getting late. "Everyone get back to our room. I'm coming after taking our lunches" he told then before he head out to the cafeteria. It took a while for them to deliver his order to them and he took them to their room. When he reached his room, everyone looked starving.

"Here you go", he told them after putting their bowls to them and poured them their respective food. Misty looked at him angrily and asked, **"Ash! Why are you giving me pokemon food?"**, him in quite demanding manner. The new duo looked at him like they were shocked. Why won't she eat pokemon food? Pikachu looked at them with a look that would explain some part of it.

He sat on his table with a pair of sandwiches and told, "You can't eat human food anymore. Try eating this. If you still don't like then I'll have to buy berries for you", her politely. He could understand how awkward it would be for her to accommodate with every bit of a pokemon's life. She sniffed at first but she got no smell of it. She anxiously took a very very small bite of it. The next thing she did was galloping the food she had.

"I guess you don't have any problem with pokemon food after all", her trainer commented with a sweat drop on his forehead. He was rather surprised that she ate like that. After that, they took some rest and trained at night.

_On the next day, in front of the Pewter City Gym_

Ash opened the door and walked in with his Pikachu and Vaporeon. After entering in quite a bit, the lights turned on. They saw a half naked man standing on tall stone and was looking at them. "I want to challenge this gym for the Boulder Badge", he requested him. He looked down to his pokemons and asked, "How many pokemons do you have?" firmly. He was quick to the answer and replied, "I have five pokemons".

He smiled and jumped down from the rock. A small boy came who looked a lot like him and said, "I'll be your referee. Challenger, please take your positions". He quickly took his stand and waited for him to take out his pokemon.

"What is your name?", he asked. "Ash Ketchum is my name", he introduced himself. The gym leader continued, "I'm Brock Stonesmith. I'm the gym leader of the Pewter city gym. My speciality is rock type pokemons and I'll be using two pokemons in total. How many pokemons do you have in total?", he asked later. He replied, "Five pokemons", to him.

_Flashback_

**"Listen, to win this badge, we need to act cooperatively...Currently we are five pokemons in total, which means he will use option two"**, Ash raised his hand and asked, "What do you mean by 'option'. Does he battle according to some criteria?" in between her instruction. She nodded and elaporated, **"Not only he but every gym follows a certain rules to battle challengers. They have mainly three options; If a trainer has all six pokemons, the gym leaders chooses the strongest team that he can have. This number goes up from first two gyms having two to four for the next four gyms and six for the last two. Likewise if a trainer has less than six pokemons but more than three pokemons, then he chooses a mix of weak and strong pokemons and generally they first test the challenger with a weak pokemon. Finally if a pokemon has less than three pokemons then the gym leaders takes only the weak pokemons they have...So accordingly we need to form our team"**

_Flashback end_

Brock took his pokemon and thrown it in the field. "Geodude, I choose you", he called and the small rock with a face and two arms came in front of them. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon, which read, "Geodude, the rock pokemon. Geodudes are very defensive pokemons but they also have a fair attack power as well". Ash smiled internally and took out a pokeball. "Riolu, I choose you", he called to that pokemon and showed up in the field. She first looked around the place and then to her opponent. Brock smiled but did not comment anything.

"Let the match begin!", the referee announced.

"Use Quick attack Riolu", he commanded. She ran with her full speed and smashed it. It hurled back a few metres but it broke it with its hands. Brock seemed to look confident after his attack and grinned. "Geodude, use earthquake", he shouted with full passion. It bumped it fists and then started to bang the ground with heavy force. The ground started to shake up and Ash and others could feel it very pronounced. Riolu held the ground with all her paws and seemed she was about to cry.

"Riolu, endure it. I believe in you. I know you can defeat it no matter what", he cheered her up. Her eyes were cleared up when he encouraged her. She was never encouraged by her previous trainer ever. She was treated just like a pokemon, nothing less and certainly nothing more. But Ash cheered her like a friend, not like a pokemon. It boosted her morals, which greatly helped to overcome her fear. Some moments later, it stopped banging the ground and she stood up.

"Now Riolu, use force palm on it", he instructed. It was a move taught by Absol who happened to know how to use it. She put up all her power into that palm and forced it on that pokemon. A solid impact was created and it moved at the speed of the sound and later crashed with a wall. The referee looked at the conditions of the pokemons and declared, "The winner of the first round is the challenger, while he positioned the green flag towards him.

Riolu was awestruck that she was able to win. She ran fast to her trainer and hugged him fiercely. **"Wow! I have actually won a match! This is the first time ever I could ever do so"**, she uttered while crying happily. Ash returned back her hug and said, "I know and I also know you can defeat even greater opponents in near future" and patted her head. He then said, "Now take a good rest", while he released her and called in her pokeball.

"Well, that was certainly a decent fight, at least for a first-timer. Your Riolu has a lot of potential, you just need to train it properly.", Brock commented on Ash's performance. He was a bit flattered but he was equally surprised that he knew about her. When he asked, he replied plainly, "Yea, of course! We gym leaders know many if not all the pokemons around the world. We are challenged not only by the local trainers but trainers all around the world come here to battle and earn the gym badge" and explained it to him.

He called back his pokemon and got ready with another one. He tossed it up in the air and called, "Onix, I choose you", and a giant rock serpent stood in front of them. Ash, Pikachu and Misty were scared at the sheer size of it. Misty's mind was constantly shuttling from whether to battle it or not. Her new formed instincts even told not to battle it but...she could not abandon her friends. She need to battle to make their plan work. They need to work together to defeat Brock's strongest pokemon. She had a type advantage and a want of Ash petting her with her. She could not turn back from it.

Ash saw Misty walking to the field without Ash's command. Brock confirmed she was his next pokemon which he was going to use. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the being. After analysing it, he told her, "Misty, spin around and use water gun like bullets when I say 'fire'." her. According to the data, it was a slow pokemon and according to what he saw in Misty, she was quite fast. In total, it cannot catch Misty if it tried.

As his command, she started to run around it while dodging several attack from its head and tail. "Fire!", he shouted and she shot a bubble of water at its eyes with high velocity. It was disturbed by it and collapsed on the ground. She resumed her running while he again commanded. That time, it hit he lower side of its body. Brock continued to watch it till he confirmed something and commanded, "Onix, use dig and wait for my command", to it. The rock snake pokemon snapped open its eyes and quickly dug a hole on the ground and after it going inside, the hole disappeared.

Misty coughed for dust in the air and looked anxious. She was not able to see it nor she could sense it. Even Ash was in the same condition. He instructed, "Misty, don't stand in one place, run around till it comes out", was the quickest thing which he could say. Pikachu looked tensed as she was not able to hear one bit of its movements. She moved from here to there on the field, waiting for it to come out. Brock grinned at tone point of time and shouted, "Now Onix, use headbutt at full power", and the giant snake appeared from just beneath her and hit her from the bottom. That impact caused her to shuttle up in the air and fall outside of the field. Ash calculated the distance and jumped to catch her.

She initially had swirling eyes but later she returned back to her normal self. She found herself in Ash's arms while he was closely looking at her. She blushed heavily. "Misty, are you okay?", he asked worriedly. He could feel the impact caused on her. "Yea yea...I'm fine", she quickly replied but immediately she felt a sprain. He hugged her closely and soothed, "You done a very good job Misty. Soon you can battle more fluently and efficiently in future. I'm proud of you", and patted on her head, which she desperately wanted him to do. Then he put her down and looked at Pikachu. She understood what he wanted to say and ran to the field.

"Pikachu, I choose you", he said while she gave her battle cry. Brock smiled and complemented, "You never cease to surprise me with your battle techniques. You know your Pikachu can't do much damage, yet you are using it". He was quite astonished to see a person to take such risks in the battle. Maybe being a new trainer, he didn't know what to use for which condition.

"Pikachu, use agility and then quick attack. Aim at it's tail", he instructed her. She sparkled in faint white light and then zapped in straight to it's tail. When she hit it, it lost it's balance and fell on the ground again. Brock was shocked and was excited at the same time. He was getting pumped ever his last move.

"Onix, use iron tail on Pikachu", he used an unknown move on her. It made its tail glow in silvery white colour and launched at her. Ash saw that coming and shouted, "Pikachu, dodge it using quick attack and hit on its face", at her. She glowed herself in whitish colour and drifted to its face. She was able to hit it. As a result it could not able to see where to attack and unfortunately landed its iron tail on itself.

It was then Brock started to worry about himself and for his pokemon. Ash was not like any normal trainer who would stick to his guides or theoretical knowledge. He was rather using his instincts and every bit of 'advantage' he could have.

"Referee, can I switch my pokemon?", he asked to him. He wasn't sure he could do that in gym battles, which Misty didn't mention. He nodded and he called back his Pikachu. He patted on her head fondly and praised her. Misty from the side puffed her cheeks when she saw her, for no reason.

He took out his next pokeball and tossed it up. "Mina, I choose you", he called her and she set foot on the ground. Brock identified that pokemon and prepare his mind accordingly.

"Mina, use Sucker punch", he commanded and launched herself to it. Brock didn't get any chance due to her speed and hit it hard. Despite that, it was able go withstand that and still faced her. "Onix, use earthquake at full power", he commanded with enthusiasm. It did as he told and a massive wave of earthquake was felt on the ground. Absol got hurt in the process but she was able to stand on the ground.

"Now Mina, use dark pulse on it", he yelled and she fired a large beam of dark energy at it. There was a blast as a result and was found it was to be on the ground; lying completely. Referee came inside the field and found it to be faint. "The winner of this match and the winner of Pewter City Gym is Ash Ketchum", he declared.

Ash's legs lost its consciousness and fell on the ground. He was mesmerised by the fact that he won. Mina, Pikachu and Misty and pounced on him with joy. Ash was feeling the wait and was certainly very happy. Brock came to him and presented him his badge. "Ash Ketchum, this Boulder Badge, which now belongs to you. You now have seven more badges to go if you want to take part in the league. And you must do if fast as it will be held this year", he gave it and informed him about it.

He took his badge and gazed at it. It looked so beautiful. He decided to pin it under his jacket. When he was all settled, he asked, "Do you know which gym you are going to challenge next?", him politely. He nodded in the sideways, trying to say 'no' to him. He so recommended, "Then why don't you go to Cerulean City and challenge the Celurean City Gym. Your Pikachu would be a lot handy here since it is a water type gym", him.

Ash was very excited to challenge that gym while Misty looked pale at the same thought. Pikachu looked confused when she looked at her. After bidding farewell, he returned back to the Pokemon Center when he handed over his used Pokemons. Nurse Joy gave me a letter to him after she came back from the healing room. At first glace, he was confused why she was giving him a letter but when she said, "This letter came today after you left for your gym badge for you", he became more confused than not.

He flipped it over side and no name of the sender was written over it. He looked at her and asked, "Did the postman told who send this?", her politely. She nodded in the sideways as she did not know. After a while he got back his pokemons and took them to his room. He sat on the chair and opened the letter. Others were curious who saw him.

The letter read, "Honey, this is me, your mom. I want to apologise to you for whatever I said back then. I was scared that I might loose you. If you are thinking why I'm writing a letter, it is because I know you won't call me on your own for quite some time and there is no other way I can reach to you. And from now onwards, you are free to do whatever you want to do. Take care of yourselves".

Ash was stunned for a moment. He couldn't believe what he just read. Him mother acknowledged him. But in the second train of thoughts, it felt very unusual of her to say that to him. As far as he know her, she would never sacrifice anything above his safety. Then how could she would leave him like that all of a sudden. Granted that he was being rash and dominating but that was way out of character her to say.

He walked down the stares while leaving the letter behind. Misty and her friends were curious and wanted to follow him but he denied it. He reached to the phone section from where he would call her. It was almost a minute that the phone kept on ringing and abruptly cut off by a IVR message. He cut that and again ring back to her number but still the results were coming the same.

It was from that point of time, he started to get some of the bizarre and chocking thoughts came to him. Why was she not able to take his call? What could have happened to her. He was so consumed by those thought that he couldn't tell his pokemons arrived to him and looked arrived at him.

**"What is the matter Ash?"**, Pikahcu asked him. He had teary eyes and trying his best to break out in the open. "My mom is not picking up the phone", he somehow replied to them. She fell back comically. Misty told him, **"I know what is there in the letter and I can tell what you are thinking about. You are just overthinking about this situation"**, him cautiously. He was silent and didn't look at her. **"Yea, she might be in a bath or something, which is why she is not able to pick up the phone"**, Pikachu added along with her.

"But I've been calling her for about five minutes. She should have come by that much time", he reasoned. **"She might have gone for shopping. That's why she is not able to pick up"**, she countered him. She need to take his bad intuitions out of him. It would not be good for their training.

"You think so?", he asked her. She nodded rapidly and so he could smile again. Ash hugged them with a smile on his face which made her blush again. "Ok, we should be going to the forest to train right!", he suggested them. They yapped with enthusiasm and followed him to the forest.

When they reached, he took out his pokeball and took out a pokemon from it. Ralts came out and looked around. **"Where are we master?"**, she asked him. He grinned and answered, "We are in the forest to train you for your next gym battle", to her. She got every exited and was pumped up to kick some butts. Riolu already got a chance and she passed successfully, then it was her chance to pass as well.

They search for some pokemons and found many catarpies, pidges etcs. She was able to use her moves fluently every time she won a match. Soon she could also use new moves which he was unaware of. Ralts knew what she was using so it didn't matter much. He would just ask her to attack. A few hours past by and Ralts, Pikachu, Misty trained very thoroughly. They decided to head back to the pokemon center when they heard a sudden cry of a girl.

They got anxious and waited for another cry to get the direction of her. When she did, the group ran to that direction. Upon arrival, they found a graveler guarding a girl from a bunch of houndooms. Ash didn't know those pokemons and didn't had time to take out his pokedex and scan them. He called his pokemons with his instincts, "Everyone, use your attacks to save her", which turned their attention to them.

Pikachu used thundervolt, Misty used water gun, Raltz used shadow sneak on one of them. The combined power damaged all of them and they ran away as soon as they recovered. They also noticed graveler to fall down. That girl praised it for it's good work and took itr into its pokeball. She turned towards them and said, "Thank you very much for coming to my rescue. Those houndooms were following me all day and suddenly one of them attacked me. If I did not have my Graveler, I'm not sure what they would have done with me by now", and thanked him.

He rubbed his head in flattery but asked with a serious note, "Is someone there who is following you?", to her. She though for a moment and replied, "No, as far I know". She then immediately started, "Where are my manners...My name is Giselle. It is nice to meet you" with a smile. Ash seemed to slightly blush for a moment, which was unfortunately not missed by anyone, and added, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. It is nice to meet you." and put forward his hand.

She also raised her hand to shake his hand but her body stopped working anymore. She lost her consciousness. Luckily, Ash was there to prevent her from falling and rested her body on him. It was then he was blushing full on out. He was holding a girl's body...he couldn't believe that. He could feel how soft her skin felt, how smooth her hair felt, how aromatic her body smelled, all leading to his puberty hormones to rise up. Meanwhile Misty was having a complete opposite sensation to that of Ash. She was burning with anger and jealousy that how could she do that. Her believe was that she was faking it out to get a hold of him.

Ash, coming back to the ground, he realised he need to take her to the hospital. So he managed somehow to recall back Ralts. He informed the remaining duo to follow him to the hospital. He wanted to take her on his back but sice he need to carry his bag, it would be uncomfortable for her to be there. So he had no other choice to toll her in a bridal fashion. He blushed again when he saw her face. She was for him the most beautiful looking girl that he have ever seen. But putting those at a side, he headed over to the hospital.

_Timeskip_

We find Ash waiting on a sofa with his pokemons. A few minutes later, Giselle returned. "How are you feeling Giselle?", he asked her concernly. She looked at him with a bright face and replied, "To tell you the truth, I'm feeling much better" to him. Ash gave her a pokeball and said, "here is your Graveler. I went to the Pokemon Center and gave it to Nurse Joy to heel it", to her.

She looked surprised and happy at the same time and thanked him well. "Now what are you going to do?", he asked. He was not sure what she would be doing next. She was confused at first but then realised why he asked it. Slowly she looked at Ash. He was certainly not different in looks department as compared to many people she know nor he did look rich. But one quality which she could see in him was his good heart. She knew how expensive was for him to admit her in that hospital, yet he didn't avoid it. Just when she was thinking about his good qualities, she had a faint flush on herself as well. Pikachu and Misty both had noticed it as well.

She smiled to herself and asked, "Would it be a problem if I join with you?", timidly and keeping a hand on her chest. It would be nice for her to have some partners with her for her journey, espacially a person like Ash. He was a bit shocked when he heard it but agreed quickly after she asked. Giselle immediately hugged him and tucked her head under his neck. His reflex kicked in and he also embraced her with equal fashion.

He blushed when he felt her boobs. She would be around his age, yet have such a pair already! His mind went on and one around it. "How about you spend the night in the pokemon center with me?", he simply offered her. He would need to book a room for her as well. A true gentleman would always help a needy woman. Instantly Giselle blushed like crazy and turned her head to a side. She though, _He is asking for it so soon. We are just teens and we barely met one another and he wants to do it. It's only him. He saved my life. This would be a small price to pay_ with furious perversity.

Misty from behind looked at her that whole time and could easily interpret what she was thinking. She though, _Ash didn't mean it like the way you are thinking witch. He is pure, unlike you_, to herself. If only if she could directly inject that into her head.

They reached the pokemon center and Ash went to the Nurse Joy's reception desk and asked for a room. She replied, "Sorry Ash, all the rooms are already booked. We can't offer any room until tomorrow", affirmatively. He was disappointed and returned back to her. "Nurse Joy said they have no room left for booking", he told them. Giselle was shocked but couldn't argue as it was her first time on a pokemon journey as well. Misty mentally jumped with joy as she thought she would leave them from there.

Ash on the other hand though of other things. He didn't had enough money left to book a room at a hotel. Those hotels charge a lot of money than the pokemon centers. He could also not tell her to leave them and find a hotel for herself. Which left him with the last option he had. He looked up at her and told, "Take this key and my pokemons with you and spend the night in my room. I'll be sleeping in the forest. her selflessly while he handed over his key. All of them were shocked.

"Don't worry, I have a sleeping bag. I can manage it", he reassured them for the looks they were giving to him. "That's not the point. How can you just leave your warm bed for a person you just met. Don't you feel any regrets after saying that?", explained she in a baffled manner. She was totally surprised how he was acting to her.

He nodded in the sideways and said, "No, I don't have any regrets. We are a team now. We should take care of each other. And, my mother always taught me to treat every girl with ought most care I could", with a smile. She and the pokemons blushed at his honest attitude. He literately was doing that.

"If...if you say we both are a team and if we should take care of each other; then neither you are going to sleep outside nor I'm sleeping alone in the room. We both will be staying together", she announced to him and hid her face, took his hand and took him to his room. He was heavily blushing. Misty was irate at that vixen. If she were a human, she could have sworn she wouldn't keep that girl alive.

When they reached and kept all their belongings, he went outside to bring their dinner. Half an hour later, he arrived with their food but the one which Giselle had was much different than that of Ash. He had just a couple of sandwiches and a juice while she had a bowl of rice, some curry with veggies, some crispy stuff and a glass of juice. In total, her meal was wholesome compared to his. And remember, she didn't pay for any of her meal!

But Giselle was not like those people who would only take other's help. She asked, "Why our meals are so different?", while showing some curiosity. She could infer something fishy was going on there. "Actually, these two meals were left in the cafeteria", he first stumbled to answer. He was trying his best to tell that lie as smoothly as he could.

From her part, she didn't even need to use her sixth sense to tell he was telling a lie. She then realised that she forgot to give him her money. He must have spent a lot for her and a little for himself. How could she do that?! And if she include the type of person he was, he won't tell that to her at any cost. She mentally sighed and acted like she agreed with him.

She took some rice with curry on a spoon and gently blew over it. "Say Aaa", she asked while trying to fed him. He became hot red when she moved her spoon towards his mouth. Misty abruptly stopped eating and looked at them. She was infuriating at the way she was flirting with him. "Giselle!", he exclaimed. "I can't finish this meal all alone, I need someone to eat it as well", she lied but not like Ash. He fell for it and understood.

He moved his hand towards her tray to get another spoon while she uttered, "Just say Aa", and forced him. "but...", he tried to complement but she was quickly cut by her and repeated her request, then with more force. So he gave in and opened his mouth. She put it in his mouth took another spoon if it and and started to cool it.

For that moment of time, he felt like he was in heaven. He couldn't believe that rice and curry could taste so delicious! She kept on feeding him and he kept on gulping in. From beneath them, Misty was angrily chewing her food and taking all her anger in it. Pikachu looked at her from her side but didn't pay any attention.

After some feeding, they realised she fed him most of her meal. She was so soaked in it that she lost the track of it. Ash felt guilty for not thinking about her. That meal was meant for her but he ate almost half of it. He pealed the plastic wrap of his sandwich and offered, "Would you like to have my sandwiches?", politely while sounding inferior to her.

For some reason, her heart felt like it was stabbed when she looked at him. She then realised how much caring he was. He was not concerned about his own meal but was ready to give in that for hers sake. She smiled inwardly and said, "Ok, I'll take but you have to feed me" while opening her mouth in the most cutest girly manner.

Ash blushed again in embarrassment while Misty was infuriated. She was ready to pounce on her but Pikachu stopped her just by one look! He hesitated at first but he knew if he did not do, she was stubborn enough to not eat her meal at all and stay all night without any food. So he had to nod his head and proceed to feed her his sandwiches. It was a new experience for him to do something like that. During his childhood, he was never been around girls and the only possible girl which he could call, he was always with was his mother. So he never learnt, or at least didn't have the guts to face a girl.

When she was satisfied, she told him, "Alright Ash. Now you have the rest. I've to finish my part as well", with a cute charm. He dumbfound and nodded and ate his own part.

Later we find Ash standing outside in his night dress, outside of his room. It was Giselle who was changing her clothes and for being a gentleman, he moved out on his own. "Ash, you can come in", she informed. She came in found her to be in an adorable pink pajamas with some kind of pokemon designs all around it. It did suite her well.

They came to the bed and slept on the extreme sides of the bed. His pokemons were sleeping on the floor mat. Around midnight, we find Giselle snuggling with Ash, much to his displease while breaking his sleep and making it hard for him to resist her. She was in her night suite, which doesn't include any bra and from Ash's side; no underwear! In total he could feel her body like raw and he can't hide his boner.

"Please don't leave me alone~", she whispered in her dream. Ash, by his nature embraced her with his free hand and brought close to him. He could see a smile blossomed on her face and she slept peacefully.

Next day we find Ash to save dark spots under his eyes and and he looked rather tired. He was then brushing his teeth. Even Misty's eyes were soar. Pikachu looked at her but didn't raise any question. She could already figure out it. Giselle woke up from her sleep and yawned cutely. She saw him returning from the washroom.

"Did you sleep well Giselle?", he politely asked her. He was hoping she didn't remember about the last night. She looked at him and replied, "Yea. And to tell you the truth, I have slept this peaceful and wholesome after a looong time. Hope I didn't take your sleep. I have a tendency of hugging things if it lies in the bed I'm currently sleeping" to him. At that reaction, he immediately thought _And she didn't even mention that!_ out loudly. It was very embarrassing for him that whole night.

Anyhow they got ready within half a hour and left the Pokemon Center the next city.

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. I would again request for any beta reader who would willingly accept my work.**_

_**And finally, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AS WELL!**_


	3. Coming to terms

**Coming to terms**

_**A/N:- Thank you again for supporting my story(and hopefully I'll get a beta reader while I write this chapter). Before starting this chapter I'll clear some of your doubts.**_

_**Things are going to get rough for Ash and his friends.**_

_**The 'life-shortening curse' sure has some role in this story.**_

_**I'll try to make this as dark as possible(If you don't like then let me know in the review section)**_

_**If you are thinking that some of the characters in this fanfic are behaving way out of their personality we are used to. I will just say, this is my fanfiction. I'll do whatever I want to do!(If I need any help. I'll let you know).**_

_**Now without any further delay, let's begin.**_

* * *

"Did you sleep well Giselle?", he politely asked her. He was hoping she didn't remember about the last night. She looked at him and replied, "Yea. And to tell you the truth, I have slept this peaceful and wholesome after a looong time. Hope I didn't take your sleep. I have a tendency of hugging things if it lies in the bed I'm currently sleeping" to him. At that reaction, he immediately thought _And she didn't even mention that!_ out loudly. It was very embarrassing for him that whole night.

Anyhow they got ready within half a hour and left the Pokemon Center the next city.

* * *

Some fifteen minutes later, a lady approached the Pokemon Center. She covered her face with a straw hat and some sunglasses. She reached the desk. Nurse Joy looked as if she know her. The unknown lady bent down to her and whispered, "Have you done your work?", to her slowly. Since there were no medical cases then, she was kinda free and nodded at her. "Do you know anything else?", she asked.

Nurse Joy took out a piece of folded paper and handed over to her. She took it and went out of the hall.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Ash, his pokemons and Giselle were walking down the street towards the Cerulean City. Misty was all getting depressed. She didn't want to visit that city at least in her form.

Ash was in his usual outfit while Giselle changed her apparel altogether[I'm not good at imagining girl's outfit very much, so I'm not describing it, rather than embarrassing all the female readers here].

He was blushing lightly while walking with such a beautiful girl. To change his mind from that, he decided to talk. "Mmm, Giselle; You haven't told where are you from?", he asked bluntly...but feeling nervous while talking to her. It was that time, she could sense it and confirm it. He was feeling nervous around her. And from the look of his face, she could tell why.

"Oh! I forgot", she exclaimed while looked at him with a cute face. Ash's blush furiously raged again while Misty's anger raged again. She was about to hit her but Pikachu tapped her right before she could do anything.

"I'm also from the Pewter City. I live in the Elgin Street", she continued. He nodded but he lacked the knowledge of roads and places outside of Pallet Town. If he did not had Pokedex and a handy map with him, he would have lost just in the outer edge of the Pallet Town. Some few more minutes of walking, some guys from the other side of the road seemed to be intrigued and, "C'mon boys! It looks like we got some toy to play with", told his other fellows. Ash and others did not noticed them until they blocked their way.

"Such a cute little messy walking with a dumbass like him. Babe, how'bout we accompany you?", one of those people commented and they all circled around her. She as well as Ash was feeling uncomfortable. She said, "We don't have time for this, let's go", to Ash and got ready but the boss grabbed one of her hands.

"Let me go!", she cried horridly. People on the streets seemed to neglect them or they are not appearing in their vicinity. "Giselle!", he shouted and ran to her. He clutched his fist and smashed right into his face. As a result, he was sent of flying to a distance and fall on the ground. Luckily, no vehicle was running at that point of time.

Ash himself was astonished. He did not expect that to happen. He felt like a sudden boost of power was injected in him while he punched him. He could then feel a strong pain in that hand as an aftermath. He turned to her and look for any potential injuries in her. She was scared and relieved at the same time due to Ash. He came like a hero and saved her!

"You'll pay for this!", and everyone charged at him. For some reason, he could not think about the pain he got and the pain he would get. His fixed his mind solely to protect her and his pokemons at any cost. Misty and Pikachu wanted to help him but the first guy stood up and charged at her with a knife. They used a water-electric combo move on him and paralyzed him for good.

One the other hand, he fought solo with four guys at ones. Added to that, they were using knuckles with them. Giselle looked left and right to look for some people to help him but by that time, not a single leaf was present on the street. She watched Ash hitting them and taking hits from all of them. His cloths got torn, his face got bruised, his hand was dripping with blood from his own body but he kept on fighting! He didn't look like a ten year old boy when he was fighting with them. In comparison, they looked around double of his age yet he was fighting them.

She was astonished by his agility and moves he was pulling. The rate at which he was doing that was beyond a human could do. He punched one guy on his belly while dodging one from his behind without even looking at him! After some ferocious dogfight, Ash stood there as the last standing man. Meantime, a limo car came around them and the a woman was sitting inside of it. She looked at them from inside of the car.

She quickly ran to him with tears and took down his band and hold him. "Are you alright?", she cried while she asked him. Tears were falling continuously when she hold him from his back. She felt something wet and found it was his blood! "SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP US!", she shrieked and cried profusely. Ash still didn't turn his body towards her. If she was scared just with some blood from his back, she should not look what was in his front. Pikachu and Misty were scared to approach him. There were also not used to seeing blood and it gave them horrific chills when they looked at him.

The woman from the limo, stepped down from the it and walked to them. Giselle heard some footsteps and immediately turned her head. "Mother!", Giselle echoed when she saw her. She looked rather pale at her.

_Timeskip_

We find Ash to be lying on a big size bed with his pokemons on his side. Giselle was sitting on a chair close to him while changing the wet cloth from his forehead. Misty was heavily disturbed by the fact _she _was doing something which she could do easily without the need of her. Her body was cool enough to keep his body cool.

Pikachu sighed after she looked at her and uttered, **"Won't you stop your nonsense anytime soon?"**, tiredly. Misty turned to her and complained, **"But...but, she is so close to him?"**, and by that time, Giselle leaned over him who seemed to looking for something on him. She was about to attack her but Pikachu pinched her right before she could react.

She sat back and looked at her. **"Are you feeling jealous that he is giving more attention to her than you?"**, she somewhat taunted and insinuated her. It was her time to blush and nodded rapidly sideways. **"No, no. I'm not jealous! Who said that? I'm definitely not jealous at her"**, and laughed forcefully.

She sighed again. She was also stubborn like Giselle. **"My dear, instead of denying it, you must accept it. There is no harm in it. Even I sometimes feel jealous when he gives more time to her"**, she confessed to her. Misty was shocked to know that. But according to her, if she was jealous, then why she could resist all the attacks she was trying to attempt?

Misty then blushed for a moment and told, **"To tell you the truth, I'm in love with Ash...Please don't tell it to him!"**, her quite boldly. It was then she realised her cause of desperate attacks. She replied, **"Even I do love him, but you shouldn't be so possessive about him"**, to her caringly. **"Pikachu, I don't mean a love like a trainer and pokemon have or a friend have for other friend; I love him like a person, as a being"**, she tried to rectify her mistake. It wouldn't be easy for anyone to believe a pokemon fall in love with a human at a first instance.

Pikachu smiled and replied, **"Dear, I'm also telling the same. And you can't be so selfish if you want his love"** to her. Vaporeon was dumbfound for that moment. That was quite anticlimactic. She did not hope she would understand so easily and find her secret as well. **"Why is it so? And should you not have some rivalry for Ash's love?"**, she asked curiously.

**"Isn't that obvious?!"**, Pikachu facepalmed in disbelieve. After she found no assuring response from her, she continued,** "If you continued to attack her for your own reason, she would think Ash could not train you properly. And judging from what we have seen, he is not a type of guy who would blame others; rather he would take the blame of someone else's. Now you understand why..."** to explain her. Misty understood what would happen if she did it. She acted on her emotion rather than on her mind. If Pikachu wasn't there with her, she would have proven Ash to be a bad trainer!

She stayed quite for sometime and said, **"I understand...but it still doesn't explain why don't you have any 'rivalry' for Ash. Is it because you think he would always choose you for being his first pokemon? You need to do a little for getting his affection"**, with a sad tone. It was possible. After all, she is more approachable than her.

Pikachu came and patted on her shoulder. **"Misty, it isn't like that"**, she began. She looked up to her and waited for her to continue. **"Actually, in our pokemon society, it is common for a pokemon to have multiple mates. My father alone had three mates. My mother was one of them. It is the human custom to have only one mate but in our custom, if a pokemon has multiple mates, they are considered to be powerful****"**, she continued.

Misty was surprised by that and inferred, **"Does it mean you want me to join you?"**, little sceptically. She wasn't used to polygamy like stuff in real life. She thought that to only exist in fairy tales. She nodded and added, **"You, me and anyone who would like to join his harem, even humans. I want everyone to be happy with him"** cheerfully. Misty nodded in agreement.

**"By the way, don't you still want to become a human and take back your bike?"**, she asked, taunting her. Which later ended with a funny irate manner.

Some more time later, Ash opened his eyes. He found he was lying on a soft bed. His pokemons were on his one side looking at him. He also found his body was treated and was dressed neatly. He tried to sit up but Giselle nagged him to lie down. Her mother was waiting at the entrance of the door. She walked in beside her. "I apologise for everything happened to you", she told him. Ash and Giselle looked at her. Ash replied, "You don't need to apologise miss. It is not your fault, it is those guys who should be sorry", softly and clearly as much as he could.

She broke a tear and continued, "But if it wasn't for my daughter's childish behaviour, you weren't there in this situation in the first place" and looked at Giselle with an angry and disappointed look. Then a blonde haired man came in white suit. When he reached his bed, he bowed down in front of him and said, "Please forgive my daughter for whatever she did and thank you for protecting her from those people. In return, you can ask for anything you want. I'll see to it that you get", while he apologise to him and offered him compensation.

He stood up and looked at her, "Giselle, you could not keep your promise. So you will quit your pokemon journey right now", told her strictly. She looked down on the floor with a sad face. Ash and his pokemons looked at her.

"If Ash was not there with you, Arceus knows what unspeakable would have happened with you! We told you so many times to not start your pokemon journey until you become able to protect yourself. If something were to happen to you, we would have been devastated", her mother accompanied her father. She pressed her skirt tightly and looked straight to the ground.

"But...I want to go on a pokemon journey", she murmured to herself, which was barely audible to him. "All the time staying inside of this house, never going out for anything...is so boring. I want to experience this world, catch pokemons and make new friends. I don't want to just stay inside a house", she just murmured to herself and Ash kept on listening. He then realised he was not the only person in the world to get pampered like that by their parents. He also saw a drop of tear falling from her eyes. And for some reason it was breaking his heart.

"Mister, if you can...", he was cut off when he coughed and said, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce us. My name is Louis de Vans and she is Giselle's mother", and he pointed to her, "Marie de Vans" and finished introducing. He nodded and continued, "I want you to let Giselle continue her journey. I'll be there to protect her all the time, so you don't have to worry about her safety", he told them after he sat on the bed, revealing his fully dressed body.

Everyone present in the room looked at him. Giselle was shocked when she saw him taking her side while her parents were surprised to know that. However his pokemons weren't surprised by that. Louis tried to say something but he was sharply cut by him and countered, "You said I could ask for anything and you would see to it, right?" him.

"But Ash dear, it is not possible to protect her like it seems to you. She is clumsy, forgetful, stubborn and what not! She will be a burden for you if you take her responsibility. She need to learn it before she can set foot outside this house", hr mother politely explained him. Giselle hitched but couldn't argue at that time.

He looked at her and replied, "I understand but it won't be a problem. I know exactly how you feel. I also have a mother who just won't let me start a pokemon journey because I would get injured and may never go back to her. And yes, she was right. I got injured multiple times by now but I still want to become a pokemon trainer and one day I want to become the pokemon master" to her honestly.

Marie was so ajar that she could not find any word to counter him. "That is why I want you to let her continue her journey. By time and experience, she would also learn to defend herself. And if she ever finds herself in trouble, I, my pokemons also her pokemons would always be there with her to help her", he added and patted her head. As a result, she blushed undeniably and was also noticed by her parents.

They looked at each other. Both of them kinda sad by one nod from Louis made Marie to walk to Ash and kneed down to his level. She took his bandaged hand and said, "We would only allow her to continue in her pokemon journey if you to take all her responsibility from now on. If you can take good care of her, we'll let her go with you", while she earnestly requested to him with special emphasis on him. He straightforwardly nodded his head reassured her of her safety.

She turned to her daughter and whispered in her ear, "I'm proud of you Giselle" with a subtle hint of insinuation and a certain 'playful' nature of her. It did not took long enough for her to understand what she meant and furiously blushed and mentally screamed at her. However she and her husband enjoyed her reaction quite a lot.

It took another twelve days for him to recover. A physiotherapist would come everyday to give him his daily dose of exercise. Their chief made special food just for him to recover quickly. Since Ash was not capable enough to hold things, Marie forced Giselle to take those duties. Secretly they would watch them while she feed Ash and how they react. For them, it looked like their were watching their ownself in their form. During night time, Ash would sleep on a large bed with his Pikachu and Misty at his side, Giselle's parents would force her sleep with him.

"Why would I sleep with Ash? He is a boy!", she softly yelled at her parents. It was not like she did not sleep with him EVER but the thought of it expressed by her parents was weird and more so gross. Marie kept both her hands on her shoulder and said, "Giselle I know it is wrong, but Ash is a good guy. From what we have see and heard, we know he would never take advantage of you ever. Plus, as his future wife, you must take care of him", to her.

At that point her meagre traces of redness covered her whole face with high intoxication. She could swear they were not in their normal state! How can parents tell their children to do so. But they won't listen to her and pushed her into his room. Luckily they were not awake and slowly placed herself beside him.

She would gaze at him while he was sleeping and would always brought a smile on her face. She wanted to hug him but was afraid he would wake up from his slumber. As a result, she would make sure, she gets up earlier than them and leave that room everyday. She did not want them to have any wrong thought about her and her parent's plan!

Gradually the day came when he was heeled complete as new. That day Louis was there at the home. "Ash, can you come with me for a moment?", he asked while he was standing at the entrance of a room. He nodded and walked to him. He then took him inside of that room. There were rows of dresses of all sort for men all in the room. He also spotted a man looked for some dress there. When he found it, he came to them. "Ash, this is Neumann, our family photographer", he told him while he introduced him. Ash bowed in respect in front of him. The man looked as he was in early 70s with white bear, a small green cap with a pair of grey gloves.

"Neumann, this is Ash, whom I was talking about", he also gave his introduction to him. He closely examined the boy and the dressed he picked up and said, "Mr. de Vans, this pair of clothe would absolutely match this boy...get ready with this", and handed over the cloth to him. He looked at him and asked him to get chained.

He took it without understanding the situation and changed in some empty room. When he came out, he was in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, white skinny gloves, matching trousers etc. When he was finished, Neumann brought a pair of shoes for him. He wore them and went to Louis. "Mr. Louis, why I'm dressed like this?", he asked politely and innocently. He smiled and kept a hand on his shoulder while he replied, "You're going to have a photoshoot. So we are preparing things up", he replied and told him to wait for him in the room which he designated.

When he reached, he saw a full setup was made in the room with camera, lights and a scene as a background. He figured they would spend that much of cash just for a photograph of him, seeing the whole house, or rather a mansion. The people they hired were ranged from as important as keeping the security of the estate safe to people just for them to change their clothes.

He waited for a while and looked around the place. Then Louis entered the room and talked to Neumann about something. He asked Ash to take a position in the given scene. He was only asked to stand in front of the camera. He became nervous for some reason. Probable because he was feeling shy in coming in front of a camera! He stood there but the photographer did not took his photo. He though he might be waiting for a perfect tie to click the photo.

It did not took much time when the back door opened and Giselle arrived in a white dress and stood beside him. Ash recognised that dress and was shocked to see in a WEDDING DRESS! He then looked at himself and realised he was also in the same outfit. He did not catch it at the first glace.

"What's going on over here?", he let out in surprise. Both the parents were taken aback by it. They tried to look away to avoid the topic but it was getting hard for them due to Giselle. "Well...It's for a fancy dress competition. _Oh yea, _We have an annual grand competition amongst our families on fancy dress competition. So we decided to include you as well. Plus, this dress setup is incomplete without a male partner. Please do this for us", he started and immediately gang his bell and enveloped rest of it as a lie. Giselle did not spoke a single word as it would give rise to a commotion.

Neumann set the camera towards them and told, "Come closer! You two are way far apart", them as he looked through the viewfinder. Both of them were blushing in embarrassment but had no other choice. Meanwhile Misty and Pikachu entered that room. They stood a little behind then and sat. Misty and Pikahcu both were shocked when they saw the scene. Naturally, Misty's temperament changed but Pikachu somehow calmed her down.

"Ash, keep your left hand over her shoulder and pull her towards yourself", he instructed. It was then their embarrassment reached to its peak but Giselle shouted, "Uncle Neumann, we can't do this... It's embarrassing!", to him. Marie stepped in and told, "Giselle, try to understand. The art of fancy dress competition is not only about how much 'fancier dress' you wore. It is also how you portray yourself in that outfit. Since you are in the wedding outfit, both of you should act like a wedding couple!", them while the last part was little emphasised.

Giselle found nothing to counter her for that. Eventually she gave in and Ash looked passed out. It was not like he hated to do that, but doing that in almost public was not something he had in his mind. Ash placed his left hand over her shoulder and brought her closer to him. They were blushing like the roses she was holding.

"Now look at the camera and try to be as natural as you can be", he announced while he calculated the focal length and accordingly adjust the lenses. It was his duty to get the best picture of that one of the only occasion they have.

While he was holding her, somehow he was feeling good about it. Yes he was embarrassed to act like that in front of a camera BUT somehow he was just calm about the situation. It was applicable for Giselle also. The more she was acting against it, the lesser she wanted to happen. "Smile!", he asked and within a couple of moments, the flashes went all bright and the photograph was taken.

It took another hour just to undress everything and get settle in their normal clothes. Louis for some reason took his postal address but never told him why he needed it in the first place. After a little of upheaval, we find both the trainers at the entrance of the estate. Giselle's parents were present at the entrance, looking at them.

"Take good care of each other, ok!", her mother adviced. They nodded in reply. Louis added to her, "Ash, if you ever need our help, just call us without any hesitation. We will try our best to help you", with a high spirit. He smiled and him and replied, "Thanks, I would surely do", to him and left for their journey.

Both the parents came inside and saw Neumann got the printed version of the photo and handed over to them. "Your daughter looks pretty happy with that young man, doesn't she?", he asked happily.

Marie was elated at the first glace of the photo and told, "I could tell she had a crush on him. And Ash is also very nice and determined person, much like Louis", them and turned towards him. He added, "Yea and Giselle was acting almost the same way like you Maire. Remember that time when we first met.", with her.

She fondly replied, "Yea, definitely. I was in love you in the first sight but I couldn't convey it to you directly. So I did whatever I could do to stay closer to you", and placed her hand affectionately on her cheek. "Even I loved you but it wasn't clear for me at that time. I just wanted to protect you and to be always be with you. That was my target, until you confessed to me", continued their story and kissed her at the end.

"We should send this photo to his parents as soon as possible and many be we can convince them to engage their son with our daughter", Marie suggested Louis. "It is an excellent idea, my love", he praised her and talked to Neumann about the necessary task for him.

* * *

_Back in the Pallet Town_

We find ourselves to meet that lady in disguise in front of Ash's house and entered the house. She removed her disguise and was revealed to be Delia! She waited at the Cerulean City for more than a weak but Ash still did not came there. She was hoping to see him there her. She even informed the neighbour if he ever returned to his home, they would call her. But she received none of those. She started to worry what would have happened to him. While coming back, she did make sure to ask Nurse Joy of Pewter City about him, for which she told the same thing.

In nutshell, nobody knew where he was. A day later a postman came and delivered a parcel. She took it and opened it inside. She found an extravagantly designed piece of letter, dedicating to Ash's parents with a photo of HIM with a girl in wedding uniform. She was shocked and surprised at the first sight of that photo that it alone was filling her with lots of questions.

She thoroughly read the letter, which basically summarised that Giselle's parents wanted to see her to talk to her for their children's future. She was not interested about the girl for 'that' per say, but she knew it was the only way she could learn about his whereabouts.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Ash_

They continued to walk the road for a while before Ash told her, "Your parents were very hospitable_ and weird at the same time_", while the last part was his thought. She laughed as much natural as possible for her and thought _I never saw my mom and dad to be so generous and kind to someone like Ash. Normally they would kick him out by one of our guards just from his appearance. What's gotten to them?_ with surprise.

They reached to a forest which lead to the Cerulean City. "How many pokemons do you have Giselle?", he asked her after he stopped at the entrance. She took out of of her pokeballs and told, "I have only Graveler", him and showed him her pokemon. "And how many gym badges you have collected?", he continued to ask her. He was feeling little worried because he had presumed her to have no gym badge and would have to return back to Brock for a gym battle.

Luckily she took out her badge and said, "I have earned one of them. It's a boulder badge", happily and showed her badge. Ash opened a part of his jacket and replied, "Same here" and showed her as well.

"That means we need get you more pokemons for upcoming gym battles. What would you say, catch some pokemons here or wait till we reach Cerulean City?", he gave her options. As afar as he remembered, there were only bug type pokemons at best. "Yea, if I can find any good pokemons here, I'll catch it", she replied in high spirit.

They walked in the forest and searched for pokemons. As it was expected, there were only bug type pokemons and she wasn't interested in any of those. Plus she spend the whole day searching for a pokemon despite of Ash telling her not to hunt for them anymore.

Later, she gave up and it was already night time. All of them ran to a particular direction in search of a resting place. Their location gear can't be used during the night time. "Look, there seems to be a cave", he informed her while he pointed his torch towards that place. It was looking like an entrance of a cave. All of them ran to it.

"We must stay near to the entrance or if some danger comes, we can't escape easily", Ash suggested while he tried to set his camp. Giselle put down her bag and took out things which she would need. After a while of arranging things and putting everything on ready, Pikachu who was taking a nap, got up from it and twitched her ears. She looked inside and she heard a voice inside which seemed familiar with her.

So she entered into the cave but she was asked, "Pikachu, where are you going? We should stay here", her. He was angry and worried at the same time on her.

**"Wait, I'm coming in just a minute"**, and she ran inside the cave. He looked at his time on his pokedex and waited for her to return. Meantime, he made the tent and other arrangements while Giselle handled the food department. He was quite shocked when he learnt she could cook despite of being raised on silver spoon. For that, she proudly stated she was taught by the masterchefs all around the world. She was professed in many of the food times which he never heard of. And like that some conversations were exchanged.

He looked at the time on his pokedex and found it was already ten minutes passed when he asked Pikachu to stay. He looked worried and said, "Giselle, Looks like I need to find Pikachu. She did not returned although ten minutes have passed" and got up from the ground.

"Wait, I'm coming along with you. It isn't safe for you even to go alone", she suggested and took out her torch. Ash wasn't in a state of arguing with her, so he let her in. When they were ready, he told Misty to take care of their belongings. **"Why me!"**, she pouted and fluffed her cheeks.

They ran straight into the cave while hovering their light towards every corner possible. It seemed the cave was quite clean and was very deep inside. Upon crossing a long distance, they saw a ray of light radiating from the front. They were shocked and followed it to the end. When they reached, they learnt that the light was actually coming from the moon which was getting refracted by a large blue stone placed centrally in the area there.

They saw many clefairies dancing around the stone as if they were following some ritual. **"Oh! Is it so...I never knew about that"**, Ash heard his Pikachu's voice. He quickly looked around and found her near a pond! with a cubone who was chatting with her. He quickly ran to her and looked down right on her face.

"Pikachu! Aren't you forgetting something?", he asked her with his undercovered anger. She looked at him and twitched with a sweat drop when she got remember. She uncomfortably laughed as an excuse to escape the situation. "You know how much worried I was for you Pikachu! You told you would return within one minute but you did not came back after TEN minutes! I though something terrible happened to you", he scolded her and looked very sad after few moments.

Pikachu was flattered when he said that to her. Her heart was beating faster than ever and she could not gather enough courage to look into his eyes. Cubone also looked at him and asked, **"Is he your trainer Pikachu?"**, he asked her politely. She slightly nodded as she was to embarrassed to so anything then.

**"He seems to be a good trainer though. At least what you have gone through, I'm pretty sure he will genuinely take good care of you"**, he told warmly to her.

"Let's go Pikachu", he called her as he turned around towards the tunnel. Just when she left that place Cubone said, **"Pikachu, can you gimme a sec. I need to tell you something very important..."**, he trailed off. Pikachu turned back towards him and nodded. That made even Ash to wait as he saw her not following him anymore.

**"Pikachu, we are knowing each other for so long that I almost forgot when we first met...So when you left us, I started to feel something which I have never felt before. I that it was not possible but time after time has proven it to be wrong. So today when we finally meet each other, I want to say...I love you Pikachu. Will you mate me?"**, he finished.

At the end, not only Pikachu was blushing like hot cake, but was mortified when he heard it. Pikachu was lose of words. She couldn't find a proper way to put the matter into right terms, especially he was one of her best friends and the face he made was enfeebling her. **"So what do you say?"**, he asked, breaking her from her silence. She looked around and told him, **"I understand what you are saying but... there is already someone I like"**, with a sad look but she was not ashamed to tell him that. She rather ended rather fondly.

Both Cubone and Ash were shocked to hear it. It was imperative to think she also used to live in Professor Oak's ranch, according to Ash. Maybe she found someone from there. On the other hand, Cubone's jaws dropped down to ground. He was not able to digest the fact that she already choose someone before him.

**"Pikachu...Please! Am I not like him, the things you like about him"**, he painfully requested her. She nodded in the sideways and replied, **"No, not at all. He is totally different from you"**, to him. Little did he know, she meant that literately. He argued, **"Then I would like to meet that pokemon for myself and check if he is really worthy of you"**, and smashed his fists together.

Pikachu rolled her eyes back and said, **"He is not here wit me and please, you don't have to be so strict about it...and besides"**, and paused for a bit. She ran to him and hugged him and continued, **"I see you as my own brother whom I never had. Someday you might meet him and check if he is really worthy of me or not"**, and let some tears shed away. Cubone was in the loss of words. He wanted her to be his mate and be with him...but... at least he got some consolation prize at the end.

**"Pikachu, if it is something I can ask, can I travel with you?"**, asked politely. Since it was already a bad day for him to have, she was facing a major dilemma in her head. Ash then bent down and scratched her head while he said, "Yea, you can join us" with a smile. He stood up and called Giselle from the back, who happened to be watching them from the beginning.

"Giselle, you like to have him in your team?", he asked her. It might be a good option for her to have him rather than her 'not so favourite' bug type pokemons available there. From the back only little of the matter had gone into her head but nothing connected with each other with what she gathered. Anyhow, she listened to him and looked at the pokemon. He also looked at her. Though she was seemingly not interested in that pokemon but...he was recommended by Ash. She can't possible hurt his feelings that time! So she agreed.

Cubone looked at Pikachu for her approval. She passed her green signal and he proceeded towards Giselle. She took out one of her empty pokeballs and gently touched on his forehead. The pokeball took him without any resistance and a bell sound was made when the capture was complete.

"Yes! I got a Cubone!", she expressed her joy and hugged him. Ash blushed a bit but she relieved him in a bit. She let out Cubone out of his pokemon. He turned towards Giselle who said, "Welcome to the team Cubone. I'll be looking forward to battle alongside with you", politely. He nodded his head and raising his bone high up with enthusiasm.

After that they returned back to their camp where Misty was guarding the items. She was surprised to see a new pokemon tagging along with them. After a while when they all had their supper and went to the bed, which was a totally 'memorable' scene alltogether, we find Pikachu and Misty sitting outside of their camps and staring at the night sky.

**"Seriously, Why is Ash so dense when it comes to Giselle?****"**, Misty puffed her cheeks in anger. She seemed to not like that. Pikachu giggled playfully and remarked, **"Ahh! Looks like someone is feisty over here?!"**. She was finding a hard time forcing her laugh to not let out while the expression on Misty's face was tempting her to do it.

Misty wanted to quickly cut that topic and so she asked, **"So...why did you reject him? You told polygamy is very natural in Pokemon community"**, her quite firmly. At that, her face dimmed. She did not look as cheerful as she was a moment ago. A certain gloomy look smeared her face.

**"It isn't because he is not good or I don't have feelings for him..."**, she trailed off and sounded like a long sad fairytale. **"I've known him for so long that I always thought of him as my little brother. We used to play along so much back when we were small. The tough of loving him as a mate never crossed my mind back then"**, she waited.

**"But that doesn't mean you can't love him like mates do, even after he confessed his love?..Somehow this doesn't add up well"**, Misty told her convincingly the first part and whispered the second part to herself doubtfully. She was little confused about how Pikachu was acting about the situation.

Pikachu looked at a side with a sad face and continued, **"There is also another reason"**, when she heard her whisper. Pikachu probably though it would be best to tell her. **"You remember when I told you any male can mate any number of female pokemons and any female can mate any number of male pokemons. And you know that sad truth of these polygamy is, you don't have a quality family"**, she told her and a tear let out of her eye.

Misty quickly wiped off the tear and looked at her. She was kinda expecting that to happen but she did not wished her to get infected by it. **"When I was small, I never saw my dad or when I asked about him to my mom, she would continuously reject or divert that question. It was later on that my mom told he left us to ourselves the time after they mated"**, she let out another tear while remembering how she must have felt about the situation.

Misty was shocked and covered her mouth in surprise. **"Somehow my mom told me it was natural for pokemons to do like this, especially the low ranking pokemons like us. So I decided never to mate anyone"**, she paused and looked at her. Her emotions were so strong that Misty was also in tears when she heard it. Even her own story was similar to hers.

Again she continued, **"But there is something called 'heat cycle' which only pokemons experience. If you have not mated already and if this heat cycle is on, you become bizarre and act violently no matter how rational or intelligent you may be. You don't have any control over your body. This is part of the reason why I was so violent when I stayed with Professor Oak"**, she reasoned.

**"But you seems to look good now Pikachu?"**, she asked her quarry. She could not understand if she was not mated and she was going on a 'heat cycle' how did she became normal. Was it because her heat cycle then over?

**"Yea, and it's all thanks to Ash"**, she lovingly expressed it. **"Normally, someone you consider to be your mate has to come and court you. If both of them excepts each other, then the effect from heat cycle will fade away. And for your understanding, in simple terms, courting means to confess love"**, and then ended.

**"Wait...What! Ash confessed to you first on the day he met you!"**, Vaporeon basically was yelling at her in low voice. Pikachu took a back step and looked at her uneasily.

**"No, it wasn't like the way you think"**, she immediately retorted. **"Because he was late and no pokemon was left for him to take, he persistently asked Professor Oak to keep me, even though he warned him that I would be dangerous for him. That made me to accept him. So that's how it ended. He wanted me, not necessarily in romantic manner and I wanted him"**, she added and finished to tell her.

She nodded her head. So that was the backstory of Ash and his Pikachu in short. **"Looks like pokemons do have problems like humans have"**, she concluded with a sorrow taste. Pikachu agreed and told, **"I couldn't agree more"** with an assertive tone.

_Meanwhile With Ash_

Ash was awake at time, not because he wanted to but...he wasn't able to sleep due to the 'obvious reason'. The more he was trying to resist Giselle, she was clamping on him even more. She in her sleep climbed over Ash which exposed her breasts from her night suit right in front of Ash. He swore that if she found out about that, she would never ever could show her face to him and was praying she would put off from him in that awkward moment.

Suddenly Giselle's eyes popped open. Immediately Ash was sweating like crazy with his temperature rising up high and hot smoke coming of his ears. "Ge..Ge...Giselle!...", he shrieked but quickly she tapped on his lips with one finger. "I was awake the whole time. I was just teasing you", she playfully said and got off from him.

"You shouldn't do things like this. It is very dangerous. If it was someone else...", he was cut off and she whispered, "I know and I did it because 'it' was you! I know you would never do anything bad with me", and ended with a smile.

Ash heart started to beat faster and faster. A girl like her praising him for just being good was too much for him to handle. He turned to another side to hid his blush and made it harder for him to sleep. Even she turned to the other side and blushing. Where Ash was blushing due to embarrassment, she was blushing because she was happy. Even her heart was beating fast. She almost felt that, the strange feeling she had whenever she was close to him.

_(TIME SKIP-NEXT DAY)_

Ash, Giselle and rest of them were walking towards the Cerulean City. They had crossed the main forest and was walking along a temporary road to the main one. On their way, a girl dressed as witch was coming from the opposite side with a book in her hand reading about something and walking. When she came close enough to Ash, she took out an hourglass like structure and seemed to be shocked to see it. She quickly looked around and found Ash and his friends

"Excuse me, please wait", she requested them and hurried to them. They turned towards the witch. She heaved a bit and then looked at two of them. She took out a round spectacle like glasses and put on her eyes and again looked at them. "What!", she exclaimed in bewilder fashion. "What happen miss?", Ash worriedly asked.

"I can't believe this", she uttered as she closely examined Ash. "Is there something wrong with Ash?", Giselle politely asked. That witch girl looked terrified, scared and most importantly, she could not able to believe what she was seeing. "Your boyfriend is cursed...and not like some puny like, he is severely cursed", she told her worriedly. She put down her bag which she was carrying and was searching for something in it.

Ash and Giselle were both of them were shocked and blushed at the same time and intensity. Misty on the other hand was not feeling good about it. Ash she scorched through her bag, she took out a thin bundle of finger-sized paper and tore a page from it. She then asked, "Please hold this Mister", him. "Ok. By the way, my name is Ash", he told him and took the paper from her.

As soon as he took the paper, the colour of that paper changed from red to darkest shade of red, almost looking like black. When she saw that, she was so shocked that she fell on the ground in surprise. "It can't be...", she uttered in horror. It looked like as if she was fearing him for something. "Why Ash is cursed and what's gone here?", she complained out of frustration. She was an educated student and belief in curses was also obsolete, then why would she bring it up then.

She stood up, dusted her clothes and told, "Look, this might sound crazy but please bear with me for a moment", and paused for a bit. Ash and Misty looked tensed where as Giselle was not paying much attention and Pikachu looked at them with pity eyes. "Listen, it looks like Ash has got a very heavy curse according to this paper", she began.

Ash looked at the paper firmly. It was not giving any good sign from the moment he noticed it. He thought it might be the curse of that tree. "Listen, We don't have much time for this. We need to reach Cerulean City by today", she barged in between them. She was not into buying that stuff anyhow. The witch girl smiled softy and replied, "I know you think this 'curse' thing is only a made up thing kinda like children's fairytale. I know this can't even be proved by science but somethings are better explained if it has some 'fiction' in it. Like for example, who created this universe?", and she asked her that.

"I suppose Arceus made this universe", she softy and timidly replied. It wasn't a question which everyday people ask. The witch girl smiled again and said, "See. Nobody knows who made this universe and who made humans and Pokemons. All these reasoning are nothing but fictions told from generations after generations. That is why we must also believe in curses and blessings. Who knows the actual reason behind this?", she finished explaining her and moved towards Ash.

"Ash, as I can see you are being cursed, need to run some experiments to check its extend what harm it can do to you. If possible, I can even tell you a remedy for it", she informed him. He nodded and agreed with her. He also decided to show her the fruits after she was done with him.

They moved aside of the road and prepared some chemicals and made some instruments from the book she was reading. When she was done, she asked, "Ash, I need your blood sample", and handed him over a freshly sterilised needle and a blotting paper. Giselle immediately turned away from him in fear of seeing blood.

Ash slightly pierced the needle into his thumb and took out. When a drop of blood oozed out, he used his blotting paper to soak it up. After he handed over the paper to her, she put some chemicals she prepared and used some of the tools she created according to the book she was following. Meanwhile Misty called him down to her level and put forth the used thumb.

She started to lick the finger carefully. Ash blushed for a moment but not complain. She understood that and said after she was done, **"You have already wasted plenty of blood and you can't afford anymore now. Every drop counts and so I'm healing your wound"**, told him for not taking it in a wrong way.

Pikachu from the side looked at her with giddy and told, **"Getting a hold of him already?!..."** and insinuated her. Misty quickly pushed her away comically from the scene while she kept on laughing like crazy.

Later when the experiments were done, she informed, "Look, as far as I can say based on my research and knowledge...and please don't panic after hearing it...your curse is...your death, a very painful and short death", she paused in between to keep him calm. She noticed him to be unusually calm when she was about to announce his curse.

When she finally spilt it out, Giselle, Pikachu and Misty put their hands and paws on the mouth in horror. While Ash was extraordinarily calm in that situation.

"What!...Ash is going to die..", Giselle whispered while she fell down without conscious. "I for myself is also shocked to find it out. Sure there can be death curses but those are nothing compared to what Ash has got. He or she must be a very powerful mana user I see", she told them. She was scratching her head from her witch hat cover.

However Ash turned around and took out the fruits from his bag, one for each specimen and told her after he gave them to her. "To tell you the truth, we except Giselle basically knew I and Misty are cursed for eating these fruits", he told her plainly. It made her and Giselle surprise. Especially Giselle who was with them for so long and he did not even mention that.

She looked at the fruits and carefully examined the physical qualities of the fruit. She took out some more books from her bag and searched from them in there. She stopped turning the pages and seemed to look scared when she read the contents of the page. After thoroughly reading it, she turned to the next page and so on. The more time she was taking it to finish, the more anxiety was building up in Giselle, Misty and Pikachu. Meanwhile Ash was ready to face anything that would be coming at him. He already made his mom worry and cry for him, what worse could possible happen to him.

When she read it completely and put her book down. Her face was covered with blue lines from her head. It seemed that she was afraid of speaking a single word about it.

"So tell...what it is about?", Giselle nervously asked. Misty was holding on Pikachu for support. Both of them were scared about the outcome. The witch girl gulped in before speaking, "I don't know what should I say this. Should I go straightforward about this or...", she asked nervously.

Ash nodded and replied, "Sure, explain us everything you learnt", to her. She nodded softly and began, "Your life is about to end very soon Mr. Ash. The fruit that you have eaten is one of the most cursed fruits of all time. This fruit give you strength, stamina, intelligence whenever you need but at the cost of your life. Based on what I have researched from your blood sample, it seemed that you have originally lived for more than sixty ears but something happened and your lifespan was cut to around forty to fifty years. Then it showed it drastically reduced to two years from now", and paused for a moment.

Immediately all of them were shocked. Ash could not believe that he was going to live for less than two years from them. He had so big dream ahead of him and he barely have time to achieve that then. She turned to Misty and replied, "I have also checked your curse and it is not that serious. To cure yourself you just need to breed with any water type pokemon. Then you would be back to normal", to her. When she said that, she quickly refused to do it. She would better be a pokemon than to give her precious virginity to someone else.

"Is there any remedy for Ash also?", Giselle entreatingly asked her. She cannot let him die so soon. She corrected her glasses that she was wearing and replied, "Well...there is a remedy...but I don't know how feasible would that be, especially for children like yourselves", to her with uncertainty. "We will do anything as you say to restore Ash's lifespan back.", she requested.

"Listen, this is not something which I should be tell you to do...but the situation is such that, I have no other option with me", She told her and turned towards Ash. "Ash, do you have a fiance?", she asked him seriously. He immediately blushed brightly and replied, "No..Not at all!", instantly. She sighed when she found no luck and turned to her with pitiful eyes.

She kept both her hands on her shoulder and told, "The only way you can restore his lifespan, is by giving your chi to him. By transferring chi daily, I am pretty sure one day his lifespan would restore completely", her firmly. The girl nodded instinctively without realising what she should actually do. When she asked her about it, she replied, "you need to have sex with him", into her ears.

She blushed like red hot iron after listening to that. Pikachu used her sharp ears to get what she was telling her and conveyed it to Misty as well. Even the two of them were reddened. Only Ash was the one out of the loop.

"So...If I do that, will he become normal?", she asked in her present state. She happily nodded and replied, "Yea, and if possible try as many new people join with you. The number of times he would take 'that' from you, the percentage of his restoration will increase.", rather naughtily. But from her side, she was determined to that with him. He saved her life two times already, managed to bargain with her parents for continuing her journey and somehow he managed to win their trust for keeping her safe, which she would have never dream about. From all angles, he was an extraordinary child. So to save him and accomplish his goal, if she was useful in anyhow, she would do it.

The Witch Girl made some recommendations and helpful tips for her to follow and gave her number so that she could contact her. Naturally Ash was unaware of what was coming for him in the future.

Later down the road, they reached the Cerulean City. It was a beautiful city with elegant fountains, children's park and so on When first looked at the city, she was feeling sad. Pikachu looked from Ash's shoulder and felt she was hiding something from them All those times when he mentioned anything about Cerulean City, she was the one who got most tensed about. Upon walking some path, they found a Pokemon Center. When Ash asked Nurse Joy to book two rooms for them, Giselle barged in and canceled the second room. Ash was quite surprised but the nurse did not mind and did it, that time with her own money.

Ash asked about that but she refused to speak a word of it. After coming out of the center, she asked, "What should we do now?", while leaning down and looking up at him. When he looked at her, his vision was diverted towards the cleavage. He quickly looked up in embarrassment and was stuttering while he was saying, "Well...I see...Let's train, I guess...", and he ended laughing for a bit.

She noticed that and was quite satisfied to see his reaction. It would be fun for her to tease him. Likewise Misty was fuming with anger and Pikachu did not know what to do.

They reached a nearby ground where people were training their pokemons. Ash decided to use his Riolu and Ralts since they seemed to be the weakest in his bunch. So Giselle chose her Cubone and prepared for training. Pikachu and Misty were watching them from the sideline. The electric type was cheering for Riolu who was up for the battle while the water type was lost in her own thought.

**"I have decided!"**, Misty abruptly announced making Pikachu fall with insecurity. She looked at her who seemed to be looking at her and told, **"I'm going to take Ash's virginity"**, her determinedly. Pikachu immediately had a sweat drop on her forehead and replied, **"Um. Misty, Can you please repeat what you just said, I think I heard something wrong"**, politely. She was not able to believe what she just said to her.

**"I said I'm going to take his virginity!"**, Vaporeon repeated herself to her. Pikachu sighed in loss of hope and told, **"Are you serious about this?"**, she asked thinking she was only a child and many not know every detail about it. But she nodded quickly and said, **"I can't let that bitch take virginity of my Ash!"**, to protest against her will.

**"First of all, he is not _your _Ash!"**, Pikachu immediately corrected her in a matter of fact fashion. That statement stabbed her into her heart. **"Secondly, neither your nor he ever confessed the other"**, she added. It made Misty to fall dramatically. **"And lastly, if you try to pull that kind of a stunt, he sure might as well release you in the wild"**, her latest statement made her soul loose free from her body.

Meanwhile with Ash and Giselle in the battle, Ash was using Riolu against her Cubone and was putting up a decent fight. Giselle calculated from her poketab what moves her Cubone and his Riolu could learn and informed accordingly. Riolu was pumped up and was eager to learn the new move and impress her master,

"Keep it up Riolu! You are one step away, this last move should be your victory move", Ash encouraged her enthusiastically. She yapped in response and was pleased she was in her master's expectations.

"I'm not going to be easy on you Ash. Cubone, you have to defeat Riolu at any cost", Giselle requested him. He looked at her from the side and nodded.

Both Riolu and and Cubone were ready in their position, looking for an instance to strike the other down. Then both of them vanished into the thin air and land a strike on one another. A smoke was created and covered the area. It was a few seconds later that they found Cubone to be the victor and Riolu was lying down.

Cubone ran to her trainer and hugged her in appreciation. "Good job Cubone", she praised him and patted over his head. While Ash ran to his Riolu was just then recovered from her unconsciousness. She was not able to look onto his face for failing him. "Don't be so upset Riolu, you did your best I know", he explained her politely and patted on her head.

He recalled her into her pokeball and got up. "Your Cubone is strong! I think if you train him a bit longer, he can evolve I guess", He told her while praising him as well. She also looked at him with a excited voice, "Really! Do you think so?" to him. He nodded in response and took out another pokeball.

He looked at his pokeball and muttered, "Guess you don't have any pokemon left to battle Ralts. Graveler might be too much for her", to himself.

"How about I catch a new pokemon! Then you can battle with your Ralts", Giselle suddenly suggested which freaked him out. He was not concentrating on her, so he did not see her coming. He agreed without realising the matter but he was not disappointed when he realised it.

When he got up on his two feet, he felt a strong pain in his heart. "AAAAA...", he cried in agony. He immediately clutched his chest hard and groaned in pain. Giselle quickly hold him. Pikachu and Misty ran to him worriedly.

"Hold it together Ash!", she cried as she empathised with his pain. He moaned for some more time and at last, he spilt one chunk of blood from his mouth. Soon he collapsed on the ground. Giselle was traumatised due to the bloody scene. Her legs gave up and she fell on the ground. She was shivering coldly.

So Misty and Pikachu with the help of Riolu, Ralts, Mina and Cubone, they managed to bring Ash's body under the shade of a tree. Soon Giselle joined him as well. Misty looked at his mouth, which was sill covered with blood. It that is not cleaned soon, it will dry up in his mouth and create another problem. She gulped after she though what she was about to do. But she need to do it. She was the only one would could do it.

Misty climbed up on him till his face was in perfect angle with hers and lightly water gunned over his mouth. She was closely monitoring his own power while seeing his face got clean. Giselle who was watching that, was appreciating that she was helping her trainer, neglecting the fact that she was a human at first place.

Giselle took out her handkerchief and used it to soak the excess water from his body. When the outside was clean. It was turn for the inside. That was the part she was nervous about. She slowly moved forwards her face until the lips touched together. At that very moment, Pikachu and Giselle cried, **"What!**/What!" respectively.

Though it was unintentional, she enjoyed her first kiss. She used her mouth to open his and shot very very low powered water gun into his mouth. She quickly got separated which let the excess water to flow out of his mouth. Along with it, it also took out the remaining blood in his mouth.

Soon he coughed a bit and opened his eyes. He found Misty's face close to him while she rested her front paws over his shoulder and his whole cloth was stained with blood.

"Misty!", Ash exclaimed first time ever blushing for her. She noticed that also blushed along with him. "What happened?", he blankly asked while shuttering his eyelids multiple no. of times. He could recall that he was coughing hard and then blood came out but nothing more.

Ralts came close to him and said, **"Well, Misty used her water gun to clean both inside and outside of your mouth Master"**, in a bit playful hinting manner. Misty blushed even more and got down from him. At first he nodded when he understood the first part. But he was unable to understand how she managed to clean inside of his mouth. Giselle won't open it for her obvious reason there was no other potential pokemon left who could do the job.

He remembered how her face was close to his as if she..., "You didn't...", he imperatively asked her. His face was full blown red at that point of time. **"I think you got it Master"**, and she giggled mischievously.

Ash immediately turned to other side and avoided any eye contact. It was embarrassing for him to then look at her. At the side, Giselle was getting jealous of her. Cubone looked at Pikachu and asked, **"Why is your Master blushing after she kissed him?"**, dumbfound. She and Ralts looked at him with surprised eyes and with a look 'isn't that obvious'. **"Why? Don't give me that look! She just used her mouth to open his and use her water gun, that's all"**, he added confidently.

They were shocked to find him so stupid and eventually shrugged it off.

"Cut it out already!", Giselle spoke in irate voice after seeing him in that state for quite some time. She turned to Misty and yelled, "You purposely did that, didn't you?", at her madly. But she was not the one to back off so easily, **"No, I simply did not had any other choice**", and she also yelled in her pokemon language. Although she was not able to understand her completely, she was sure enough she was proving she was right. Later Ash translate that to her.

"But I don't care. She is now a pokemon and pokemon shouldn't be doing such stuffs with humans", Giselle tried to protest against Ash, who was trying to make her understand. She bit her lips because it was not she who did it. She looked down and hid her eyes with her hair. Ash looked little worried and wanted to soothe her but as soon as he was about to do, she held onto his shoulders and pushed him to the tree.

She was still not making a direct eye contact with him. "Tell me this one thing clear, did you like her kiss?", she asked him quite seriously. Her tone was more like she was upset than she was angry.

Ash quickly nodded his head like a fan and replied, "I was unconscious the whole time, I don't know anything you are saying", rather sacredly. But Giselle took that not in the right manner and thought he was hiding his true feeling. At that point of time, she was not able to think rationally or rather...logically. She was not able to accept a mere pokemon got to flirt with him and jumped straight in to the main course whereas she was looking for a good time to do it.

"If you aren't straight about it...I guess I have no other choice", she announced arduously. She kept on holding his shoulders. Rather she strengthened her grip. And on the other side, Ash was sweating profusely. Then suddenly, she pushed herself forward and planted a passionate kiss on Ash's lips.

Ash was confused, terrified, shocked and many more things he was going through. Giselle was trying her best to erase all the sensation which he felt while he was kissed by Misty rather realising he was indeed unconscious at that time. But she won't believe that. To her Ash was everything and when he took what was rightfully hers, she was emotionally pissed off.

And Ash was somewhat able to pick up what was she feeling about. He embraced her with both of his hands and resuscitated her from her never ending nightmare. Giselle who forced herself to kiss him, was genuinely shocked when he accepted that. Her eyes opened up wide and looked at Ash.

"I understand what you are going through, but try to understand I was not in a position to do anything", he told him softly and carefully after he separated from her and immediately hugged her strongly. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he chinned on her shoulder. "I do love you Giselle and I do respect your feelings for me", he whispered that to her with a smile.

At that moment, her eyes again shot open wide and in the next moment her eyes were swelling up with hot tears. She was speechless at that point and could only cry while holding him tightly. Meanwhile Misty was unable to hear what Ash told her for which Giselle was crying like that. Pikachu heard what he told her but resisted to tell her and instead told her what she wanted to listen.

Some few minutes later, she calmed herself down and wiped off her remaining tears. "Thank You Ash!", she cutely appreciated him. It seemed like Ash was about to die after he saw how cute he was looking while she said. One the other hand Misty was confused and baffled from their interactions. She shook Pikachu rapidly for telling lie and wanted to learn the truth.

It was not long when she finally witnessed it. "There is nothing for you to say thank you. A beautiful girl like you can get many boyfriends but you choose me out of all of them. It should be I thanking you, Giselle", he truthfully said to her. She fluttered more than ever and thought, _Dummy! Even if there were hundreds of men after me, there wouldn't be a single one who can even touch you_ lovingly.

On the other side, Misty was ruined. She collapsed on the ground. She looked down and hid her eyes behind her paws. **"Why are you crying Misty? Didn't I tell you we are going to make a harem with him?"**, she reassured her with a caring voice. She kept on weeping silently, so that her trainer won't notice that and murmured, **"But he confessed to her...We can never make it"**, sadly.

**"Stop whining like a small kid, we will surely do it"**, Pikachu emphasised on her statement. She was as determined as her own master.

Later they returned back to the Pokemon Center and took a bit of rest in their room. They later discussed about how they could train their pokemons with the help of a device which she had which recorded all the information like in the Pokedex but it could do analysis based on the current progress rate, attitude of pokemons with their own personality. It could recommend the best moves which they should train.

Ash was happy but he was not feeling right when that thing was making decisions which he should take for his pokemons. It is one of the fundamental duties which a trainer should be capable to perform. However he was not experienced enough to say anything and so he passed off the thought.

Later they trained accordingly. Ash used all of this pokemons that he had and pit them against each other. That gave them the info of their opponent's strengths and weakness and hence made the battle more effective. It took more than four hours to complete the their training. All of them were sweating but non of them were complaining, including Misty.

They had their lunch and went to sleep immediately. At evening, Giselle and Ash discussed about the Cerulean Gym and asked if Misty know something about it but she refused to say anything. She would constantly tell they should not challenge that gym at all. Ash though maybe she was thinking the gym would be too strong for us to handle, so he took it as a challenge and decided form firmly that he would win the gym battle for sure.

Meanwhile Giselle did not spare a single moment to get close with Ash. Then that they both confessed their love for each other, there was nothing to hide. Ash for the first time noticed that and did not mind it at all. And Misty was getting jealous as always. But Pikachu in her heart was feeling uneasy back then.

At night when the dinner was over and they returned all of their pokemons, minus Pikachu and Misty, they went to sleep. Some one or two hours later, Giselle who was sleeping on the same bed as Ash, woke up and looked around. She looked at Pikachu and Misty who were happily sleeping on their mats. She turned her head towards Ash and decided that was the time which she should began.

She started with unbuttoning her night dress. t revealed a nice pair of boobs for a small figure as hers. She removed her pajamas and got top of him. She looked at him, who was having a good night sleep and looked like a baby. She caressed her hands over his soft skinned cheek and placed a kiss on his mouth.

Till that time, he was sleeping like a rock but when he snapped open and found her to be on top of him. Before he could even let out a single word, she placed a finger on his mouth to keep his mouth shut for some time. "Don't shout now Ash or else Pikachu and Misty will wake up", she whispered into his ear. Slowly she then moved to his neck and kissed him there.

Ash moaned at her mouth's touch and asked, "What are you doing with me?", scarcely. He could see her naked AND she was on top of him Only his pair of clothe was separated them for their physical contact. She looked up to him with a bit of sad and concerning look and told, "This is the only way in which I can replenish the lifespan you lost", and started to open his shirt.

His facial expression gone down and said, "Because of my foolishness I lost my mother and if I die sooner than rest of the others, I won't regret it. I think by that time I'll be able to win a league for my pokemons", to her with a mournful tone. His heart was beating fast when remembered the last time he called his mom. Slowly but surely he was started to feel that pain which he initially though was nothing. Then after days of not listening to her voice was then haunting him from inside.

Giselle was his hands were shaking and quickly grabbed one of them and placed on her chest. "Ash...don't you consider me to be with you or was that a elaborate joke you were playing with me?", she asked while letting her own tears to fall down. She was distressed by the fact that Ash was not finding any reason to live anymore.

Ash was dumb for some time. He looked at her face and saw how sorrowful she was. It looked like as a cherry tree without cherry blossom in its season. "If you really consider me as your lover, then live more my sake if you don't have anything else. I want you and me together forever in my life. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I want to be in your sight always", she earnestly told him.

Ash's eyes glittered with hope and a sense of admiration for the girl he found to be HIS love. Yeas, if he has nothing in that world worth for him to live, then there was she, always for him.

Ash smiled and nodded, "I do love you and I do want to live for at least your sake. I'll live my full life with you right by my side" and embraced her into a tight hug. She even smiled and was happy that he returned to his senses.

It was then his turn to kiss her back and poured in all the emotions he had within. He already lost his mother and couldn't afford to loose her as well. After a strong emotional battle between them, they got separated and she resumed in her job.

She then completely opened his shirt and pajamas which revealed a hardened cock, waiting for it to be devoured. She aligned her her entrance with his and looked at him. "Don't you think we could not be doing these things so early. We should at least be old enough too..", Ash was stopped by her finger on his lip, who told, "We don't have much time. That witch girl told me this is the only way in which your lifespan can be gained", him softly.

"But how did you learn all these? Even I don't know?", he asked in amazement. She boasted and said, "While I was living my six years in Kalos, my friends told me all these and gave me books to learn them. But don't worry, you are the first and only person on whom I will ever try...Please cover mouth now", and explained it to him. She took a long breath and asked him to do that.

So he got up and placed a kiss on his mouth. Even he did not know what his body was doing and everything felt so instinctive that his brain had stopped working. Immediately, he pushed his cock into her pussy very hard. Giselle's eyes sprang open like bullet and clutched him tight. Tears escaped from his eyes and so do blood from her lower folds.

He remained in that position for a bit long, just for her to give time to recover. She heaved for some time and told him to continue. It was then his instincts that he followed and nothing else. He pulled it out and slowly pushed that thing in.

Ash again felt the unknown pleasurable warm sense which he felt for the first time doing that with her. On the other hand. she bit her lips and endured all the pain that he offered. It was not his fault but it was something which no one could really do about. Slowly, the pain also wiped away and she also began to feel his pleasure. Indeed it was different from that she had imagined.

Giselle again kissed Ash and she herself pushed her rear on him. He was then lying down on the bed with her being on the top. Ash was compelled to grab her boobs which were giggling continuously over his chest and making him moan even more. When he grabbed one of them and squeezed it, Giselle moaned even more. It was comping to a state where none of them were able to hold their noises from going to others. Ash well know about Pikachu's sensitive ears and if she got a hint of that, she might herself make him arrest from Officer Jenny.

After pistoning it for some few minutes, Ash felt like he was about to pee and accidentally did it inside of her. After which she collapsed over him. He was worried at first but then he realised that she was just fainted. He then saw his body started to glow in a faint light of white colour and disappeared within a few seconds.

He made her wear all her clothes and wore his own and went to sleep.

On the next day we find Ash and Giselle were ready with their bags and heading towards the exit of the Pokemon Center. Misty yearned after a good night sleep. She looked at Pikachu and found dark circles under her eyes. She looked crooked with her fur being messy and it seemed that her mood was not good even.

**"Pikachu..."**, she began but she immediately looked at her and uttered, **"Don't ask anything. Got it!"**, rather like a bully. Misty gulped that in and nodded quickly. Soon they reached the destination which most of them wanted to visit...the Cerulean City Gym! It was a magnificent building with a Dewgong figure at the entrance. The setup for felt like it was a performance arena rather than a battle station.

They went inside and saw there was a large pool surrounded by a fleet of wide stair like structure where seats were present and people could watch the show, according to him. He saw many people leaving the room probably because the battle ended.

**"This way"**, Misty commanded as she jolted to the side of the room and ran down. Ash, Giselle and Pikachu quickly followed her. Soon they reached the hallway where they saw three ladies in their swimming attire walking towards them while talking with each other.

They noticed them as they came close enough and Misty quietly snarled at them. "Who are you?", the purple haired chick asked them. Before he could answer, the yellow head spoke, "Could they like be our fans?", to herself loud.

At that both Ash and Giselle got sweat drops on their heads. "No miss, we are here to challenge the gym leader", Ash finally told them. The trio looked at each other with a worried look on their face and the last one told, "Sorry but currently like our Seeking, Dewgong and Seel are tired like after our show. If you want the badges, like Daisy will give it to you", them and asked the yellow head to fetch those for them.

Ash felt somehow bad, if not downright offended to see them not battling with their challengers. "Aren't you guys have more pokemons?", Giselle asked them. She too felt it little odd that how could the officials allow such things if they don't perform their first duty. The purple chick replied, "Like it is not us who battle the challengers. Misty does that for us...speaking of her, where is she?", and revealed.

That surprised them a long shot. Ash then remembered her telling she had three sisters. It could also complement the fact she knows so much about the gyms and why she was not letting them go there. Ash looked at his Vaporeon and felt he should ask some questions.

They looked at them and one of them asked, "Why are you like shocked? Did you like meet her somewhere?", them rather curiously. Both of them tried to look aside and tried to dodge the questions. It would be hard for them to explain the Vaporeon in front them was Misty herself. "Well...We met her a few days ago...", Ash somehow made up the fact. Misty looked at him and was relieved. She was not exposed to them.

"That stupid brat! She never comes home on time! Just wait, let her return and I'll teach her such a good lesson like she would never forget in her dreams even", the purple haired lady fired like a Charizard. Misty looked down one the floor and felt very sorry for herself. Giselle, Ash and Pikachu backed out due to her unforeseen wraith coming out of her.

"Miss, you should be little considerate of her. She might be in some important job to do", Giselle spoke for her. Even that surprised both Pikachu and Misty. The way she was treating it, it felt like she would be held responsible if something happened to them or her. The pink head added, "Look, she has a job to do here. If she is not here then we can't do our performance. And if we can't do our performance, we can't move to Hoenn", with little firm tone.

Even her statement felt like they were treating Misty as an object and not as a person. Ash then tried to convince, "You should also think of her as well. After all she is your sister...", frankly but he was sharply cut off by her and barked, "We might share the blood but she is no way our sister. It it for that hussy, for which this gym is still existing or else we would have long gone to Hoenn. I wish that bitch die a slow death", at them. By that time Daisy returned with two gym badges for both of them.

She came forth and was about to hand them it, Ash asked her to wait. "We need to think it over. Can we come here tomorrow?", and then he asked her. It took some time to think but she agreed.

Back in their room which they previously booked checked in and sat on the bed along with her.

"So what's going on?", Ash asked. Giselle was also with him, looking at her directly. Pikachu was beside her and was looking from her side. She still kept looking to the bed, trying not to speak anything.

But then suddenly she sprang from her position and pounced on Ash on his chest and started to cry cats and dogs. It pushed him back on the bed and he looked at her, who clenched onto him. Ah that sight, it was making Ash miserable as well. He got up and embraced her with utmost care and softly alleviated her from her sorrow.

"You don't need to worry Misty. We are there with you. Please don't cry and tell us the whole story. We will try our best to help you", he chanted like a lullaby to calm her down and carefully patted her on the back. He held her closest to himself, like his own mother used to to whenever he used to mess up stuffs or was bullied by someone. His mother would give him a warm hug and a gentle smile to forget what happened to him.

But she continued to shed her tears and Ash kept them bearing. It was making Ash to cry but he was holding up for her sake. He was his trainer after all. If he gave up so easily, how could he train his pokemons properly. It took her almost half an hour to clam her down with the combined efforts of him, Giselle and Pikachu. Everyone was worried of her.

**"When I was little, our parents left us with the gym because they were unhappy with me... at least that's what my sisters told me"**, she began after she wiped off her tears from her eyes. She was still in the embrace of Ash. Giselle and Pikachu did not say anything for it. When she paused and looked up to him, he appeared to close to her! A quick flash of her kissing Ash popped up in her had and started to blush. To cover it, she hid her face underneath his chest.

Ash patted her on her back gently, thinking she might be hurt when she told them that. A few moments later, she continued, **"From the beginning, I was treated like I did not belong to that family but I always treated them as my own sisters, even after the quarrels we have. One day, when I was six, I found an old album where the pictures of our parents were there along with photos of them battling the challengers. They looked so happy whenever I looked through the album, whether they won or not."**, here she paused again.

She looked determined and looked at him, **"So I asked my sister Violet, who used to just hand over the gym badges to let me battle the challengers. And so it continued till now. Now they just push me to battle while they have fun. I just wanted to make our parents happy that their gym is still as lively as it used to be"**, and ended her explanation.

He then kept her down on the bed, much to her dislike, and concluded, "You just wanted to make your parents proud of you, isn't it?" while he patted on her head. Again she blushed like before. Luckily both Pikachu and Giselle did not notice that while the later was thinking, "So that it why the officials did not suspect that gym. They must have done some 'deals' to prevent it to leak out before you took over the duties and even now while you are travelling with us" and informed them.

She then took out that tab and searched for some things. Others had no clue of what she was doing but it seemed that she looked rather surprised and her face turned nasty. When it was done, she told her, "Now you don't have to worry Misty. I have arranged something for your sisters which they never expected in their lives", while patting her as well.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Ash worriedly. He was not feeling right about what she was about to do. She turned to her and gave him a smile and replied, "Relax! You just agree with me whatever I'm going to say to them. That would do the trick", to him cheerfully. Hopefully everything turn out as she expected.

The next day had arrived and they reached the gym. There stood Ash, Giselle, Pikachu and Misty on one side while Misty's sisters stood one the other side. "So you came here like to take the gym badges", the oldest one said to them in firm and offended manner.

Giselle came forth and replied, "I want to know, why are you giving away your gym badges without battling any challengers?", with firmer voice, straight looked at her face and determined attitude. She seemed quite like Ash back there.

"What is your problem here. You are getting your gym badge at the end of the day, right!", she argued with rather displeasure tone. She did not like that one bit. Giselle clasped her hand with her forehead from exhaustion. But in her head, she ticked the check box of to-do list.

"Do you even know why gyms exists in the first place?", she rather asked straightforwardly. She did not hold back anything against them. They should not treat them as their superiors. They are not worthy of calling them that. One the other hand, she was lacking in words. She had nothing to counter that. She along with her other sisters were sweating while thinking a possible answer.

"Gyms exist NOT to giveaway some badges, they are the place where you test your skills to your fullest against an experienced battler and as a prove of victory, you are given a symbol of that place", she paused before she took out her tab from her bag.

People on the other side were terrified yet foolish enough to stand against them and claim false statements. Giselle did not answered them but she showed them some results which they could not deny.

"Look! These are the stats about the people who participated the league and visited this gym for their first or second gym badge. See this slope", she showed them the graphs and stats records related to that gym and the pokemon league. She then pointed to the graph where people who challenged that gym as their first or second gym and them participating in the league. It was a top places versus year graph.

"This took place when you took over the gym duties. See even though the number of people got this gym badges is very high, only a rare few got even in the top 8", she stated and shifted the graph. "And look here, even though the number of trainers got this gym badge is significantly less but them going to top 8 and even top 4 is high. Look there are even three runner ups also", she had done with that explanation and closed her tab.

They were speechless when she ended. They had nothing to say. One of them looked worried and asked, "So what! Are you like going to tell this to the admins?" hastily. She looked pale and was shivering with fear. The purple head gritted her teeth in frustration. She informed them, "You don't have to be like worry Daisy, these kids have nothing like prove of it. And it is not like someone is going to witness her", while dedicating it to her. Sure she might have some charts but it can't precisely tell that it was their fault.

One the other side, Giselle smirked at them and giggled, "This is where you are wrong Violet", and boldly. Violet, Daisy and the other girl looked at her with sceptical eyes. They were mentally scratching their heads to think what else she could have. She took off her pendent and showed it to them. "Look at this pendent carefully", she asked them.

They came forward and saw there it had a weird concentric circle and at the mid point of the chain, at both the sides was some swelled up black portions. "These aren't some designs, it is a spy camera and these two are very powerful microphones. Whatever you told us yesterday and today is stored here...And don't even think of snatching this and destroying it. The data is saved in my tab, which is also saved at my cloud account. So if even if you destroy this, you can't actually take it away from me", The first part before pausing shocked everyone of them. Even Ash was not aware of it. The three sisters looked washed of their colours. The Pink haired girl wanted to take it away but Giselle immediately landed her blow.

The sisters looked awfully worried at that time. Misty was feeling very happy from inside that someone took a chance to tame them. It was close to impossible for her to tell them a little thing which she need or wanted. Soon her rival for affection turned to be a friend in need.

"Well, if you want this secret to stay as it is, then I have an offer for you", she suggested them after she was done with what she need to do in her to do list. The three of them looked up to her with hope and waited for her to begin. "If you agree to do your duties regularly as a gym leader and faithfully battle with your challengers, I think it will be alright", she stated plainly.

All of them had a sweat drop on their forehead when they heard it. "No! You can't like do this to us! Performing water ballads is our dream", the Daisy moaned in agony. But as cruel as Giselle could be, she replied, "That is not my look out! Your first and foremost duty is to be a gym leader. If you don't I'm sending these recordings to the admins" and threatened them.

Obviously to save themselves, they agreed with her. "But our pokemons aren't strong enough to win against any kind of trainer", Violet asked her. She replied, "Who said you need to win all the time. I told you to battle them with your fullest. Train your pokemons and battle with as many challengers as possible with seriousness. Then you can make this one of the best gyms in Kanto", her firmly.

Later we see them having a battle with each other. Ash used his Pikachu to battle Violet with her seeking. As it was predestined, Ash won it with just one attack. Giselle used her Cubone against the Pink haired girl's seel. But unlike Ash, she needed six to seven turns to win the match. She did not have any advantage against her pokemon, rather she was in a disadvantage, considering her pokemon was a rock type.

"And remember, even though I'm not giving this recordings officially, I do know some people from there and will and it over to them. They would send any random trainer at any random day and will check on you continuously. If they find you are slacking behind, they would then officially question you", she informed them, while giving them a lost blow of chilled air at them and left the gym.

While they were walking towards the new city, Ash asked, "Wow Giselle! I never knew you were so high tech. I never realised that pendent that you wore was actually a spy camera", her with fascination. Even Misty and Pikachu were shocked back then but Pikachu became confused with some other mysteries surrounding her.

Giselle on the other side laughed when he commented and told him, "Can you really believe this pendent is actually a spy camera?", while she hold the that pendent close to him. He looked closely and found nothing but that weird concentric circle. He quickly looked at her after he realised, "You mean it was a lie?", with an idiotic face on him.

Then Giselle could hold no longer and burst out in laughter. She put both her hands on her stomach and told, "Oh! No more! It's enough...", while trying to calm herself down. Ash puffed off his cheeks in annoyance and looked to the side. She noticed that and quickly replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just planned it like that and hoped it would work out. But I did not think it would work out so smoothly. Misty's sisters are sure gullible", and apologised him. Misty on the other hand was fell back when she learnt her sisters were gullible.

"But how did you managed it pull that off so easily", he asked dumbfoundedly. He was also very impressed by her. Hopefully he could learn a thing or two from her also. She smiled and said, "The art of telling lies does not lies in what you are say but how are you saying and believe in oneself" to him and adviced him at the same time.

He nodded and continued in their journey. **"I have decided!"**, Misty suddenly shouted from the side, Ash turned to look at her, who told, **"From now on, I'm officially going to become your pokemon and stay with you forever like a big family"**.

* * *

**Now it is end of this chapter. Hope you loved this chapter as well. Sorry for this slow update! Gomenasai!**

**Please continue to check on my other stories as well. I frequently update them as well(I mean corrections or change the matter completely under that same chapter/story)**

**Again saying READ AND REVIEW. Any specific question, then P.M. me(I still haven't got any beta reader!😢**


	4. Trust & believe! We can achieve anything

**Trust and believe! We can achieve anything!**

_RECAP_

"But how did you managed it pull that off so easily", he asked dumbfoundedly. He was also very impressed by her. Hopefully he could learn a thing or two from her also. She smiled and said, "The art of telling lies does not lies in what you are say but how are you saying and believe in oneself" to him and adviced him at the same time.

He nodded and continued in their journey. "I have decided!", Misty suddenly shouted from the side, Ash turned to look at her, who told, "From now on, I'm officially going to become your pokemon and stay with you forever like a big family".

* * *

_(Meanwhile Delia visits Giselle's parents)_

Delia arrived at the entrance with one of the fancier set of clothes on her and entered the premise. Luckily she brought that invitation letter with her or else the guards won't ever let her in. A little later, Giselle's parents and Ash's mother met and began the grand conversation.

"Your son is quite fascinating, Miss Ketchum!", Marie began the chat with a sip of her tea. Delia looked around without any head movement and noticed they were some very rich people and it was oozing from very bit of the building. Compared to them, she might be just a pebble!

"Oh! You think so. Thank you be he is not something great like you think, Miss Vans", without knowing the context of the conversation. She just presumed Ash may have fallen for her and he might have came here to ask for their permission. Though she never taught him all that but she was happy that he did it in the right manner.

"Miss Ketchum, your son is not any ordinary boy. He might not be like us, but he is the one whom our daughter believes the most now. If I were in her shoes, I would have also believe him after what he did for her!", she emphasised with dedication. Delia felt kinda out of loop and asked, "I don't follow, what you mean by that", curiously. She was again sensing some danger vibes in her veins as she spoke.

"If it weren't for your son, something unspeakable would have happened to our daughter. But your son just like a knight stood there by her side and fought with those bad guys and saved her", she narrated the tale with heroic emphasis but it costed heavily on Delia. She was constantly hit whenever she mentioned who they beat him and how Ash punched or kicked them. Every second rose her heartbeat by million.

"Please tell me my son is alright!", Ash's mother broke when she could not able to bear it anymore. "Miss Ketchum, you don't have to panic. We had hired the best doctors in business and treated his wounds properly on time. Our daughter Giselle made sure his injuries are treated properly and did all the choirs of him", Louis explained her in a relaxed manner. Somehow Marie could sympathise with her, knowing mother's anxiety very well.

"And that is why, we want your permission for our children's engagement. What your son did for our daughter is simply heroic and we want to pay it by giving our daughter's hand to your son. Moreover Giselle seems to taken a liking to your son. So we humbly ask you to consider", Marie took the gun on herself. She need to divert her in such manner that she could not say 'no' to them.

That was a lot for Delia to take in at one go. What she originally came for was getting completely changed from what she needed to do. And when she thought about it, she felt it wasn't something which she need to decide for him. He should find the right girl for himself. But the fact they were so diligent added to the fact they seemed to be expert in working out their ways on others, shoot her to a corner. Plus it would be the only way to meet him.

_Sorry Honey for taking such big decision on your behalf_, she told to herself in absence of her son. She looked onto their faces and with a pleasant look, she replied, "Sorry Miss and Mister de Vans, I cannot agree with you", completely opposite to what she had initially thought. There was a distinct shock plagued through their faces with a little shiver down the spine.

"Why Miss Ketchum? Is there any specific reason?", Louis asked her a bit later coming from the shock. She kept her serene look on her face and told, "Please do not take it in wrong way but it is not something which I should be doing for him. If he really falls in love with your daughter in future, I have no problem with it but if he does choose anyone else, I'm not going to force him to marry with your daughter. It is just my perspective on this subject", him clearly.

He took a back and leaned on his sofa and looked to the table. He then took a sip and looked up while again leaning back. "I guess you are right Miss Ketchum. It would be wrong of us to take this kind of decisions without their consent. After all it would be they who would live their lives", and breathed out in good mind.

Marie seemed not so pleased but she could not argue with that fact. Delia then stood up and told, "If you may excuse, I need to leave now", them politely. They also got up and escorted her to the entrance gate. "I guess by this time, they must have reached Cerulean City, wouldn't you agree Miss Ketchum", Marie expressed to her.

Unexpectedly she got for what she came there. "I dunno. Maybe they will. When did they left?", she asked her. If they did not move much, she might able to catch up with them. She put a finger on her cheek and thought, "They left at morning, around 9 o'Clock I presume", and gave her a little vague answer.

Right! She got what she wanted. She need to go as soon as possible. "Why Miss Ketchum, are you planning to pay them a visit? If yes, we would like to send our driver with you", she question from from what she saw from her face. She quickly lifted her hand in defence and nodded her head rapidly in the sideways. "Thanks, I appreciate but I'm not planning to visit them. I was just curious!", Delia lied to them. She did not want them to know or else they might inform Giselle somehow and her whole plan would be spoiled.

She gave her last greetings and waved before leaving their site. She seemingly moved towards her town but she actually took a different route to reach Cerulean City from the usual one.

* * *

Everyone stopped in the middle of the road and looked at her. "What do you mean Misty?", Ash curiously asked with a hint of doubtfulness in him. Misty leaped from her position with a thousand kilos of joy and pounced on him. Ash caught her and took the impact while she looked at him. **"Idiot! It means I'm going to be become your official pokemon...master~"**, she explained in her poke-speech and and ended with something which Ash could never imagine she would say. She calling him her master!

Pikachu from the ground was shocked with such steep development and commented,** "Aren't you being to bold my dear Misty?!"** with a touch of envy. It wasn't like she was cursing her for pulling such thing on him but she did not anticipate that from the beginning.

From the side, Giselle was awfully shivering in anger. How dare she made a move on her Ash, that to in her Pokemon form. She might not understand her pokespeech but she could make out what she was trying to convey. She so wanted to remove her from him but knowing how much he loves pokemons and how he sees Misty as a Pokemon, it wasn't a really a threat for her. Plus an added confession to her made her little secure that he won't betray her.

"But Misty, what about your curse and your bike? Shouldn't you be more worried about them?", Ash logically asked her. As much as he liked her to be his pokemon, he could not neglect the greater problems ahead of her. Misty leaned on his chest and told, **"Nah! Let us keep it for the last. This curse is more of a blessing for me because it gave me a reason to stay with you and that bike...I was anyway going to throw it in the bin. It was already pretty rusty and wrecked"**, she mewed softly.

Ash was totally shocked with the response. It made him somewhat happy in first but later when she told the actual story of her bike, he was very angry at her. Some little commotions later, they continued on their journey.

Black clouds started to appear in the scene. Ash and his friends had crossed most of the distance to reach Vermilion City but the rain started to fall. "How can we have rain today? Last time I checked weather and it was written today would be totally sunny", Giselle complained while getting soaked in with rain water.

"Never trust those weather forecast people ever. We can be more accurate if we use just our senses!", Ash added while running along with her. Unlike them, Misty was enjoying the rain. It was relaxing when the rain drops landed on her body. It spouted energy into her body.

Wind started to blow up fast. They started to run as fast as they could without tripping down. In all that, they noticed a faint orange light coming from one side of the road from a large rock. They seemed to not mind them but Pikachu and Misty for some reason went running towards it. "Wait you two!", he called as he ran along with them, tagged along with Giselle.

Upon further reaching, they found a charmander, laying on the rock with a big leaf trying to hide its body from the rain. **"What are you doing here charmander? Go to any shelter and hide your tail from extinguishing"**, Pikachu yelled at it. It was already very windy and it surprised her to see it out in the open.

**"I'm waiting for my Master. He said he would come to pick me up"**, it told them. **"How long it has been now?"**, Misty asked it since it was not feeling alright. **"I don't know but he is taking a little long time"**, it answered. Pikachu understood what was going on and climbed on to Ash and told him, **"He is been abandoned by his trainer and from his attitude and sound, he seemed to be a very young. We must take him to Pokemon Center"**, told him into his ear.

Ash quickly put down his bag, opened his blue jacket and threw it to Giselle. "Giselle cover his tail while I carry him to Pokemon Center", he quickly said while he grabbed him with both of his hands. They ran as fast as they could while maintaining everything in order. **"Let me go. My master will be waiting for me?"**, he protested and constantly rebelled with him.

"Your trainer is not going to come and we can't let you stay in this thunderstorm. We are going to the pokemon center where there is a chance your trainer would be there", Ash reasoned him while constantly countering his escape.

It did not took long when they reached the Pokemon Center and they quickly alerted Nurse Joy to take him to care. Charmander did not want to go but the flame on his tail was not looking good, so she did not questioned them and immediately took him to the emergency.

"That charmander is so loyal to his trainer. He must have left a big impression on him", Giselle sighed and felt little pity for that poor fellow. **"I would rather say he lacks experience. He might be a kid in your terms and doesn't know who or what is right or wrong"**, Pikachu commented while keeping her arms over her chest area.

Ash nodded and translated that to her. They came to the hallway to get a seat and wait for the report. Meantime, a group of trainers came near them and took a seat in some table. It seemed like the blue haired boy with red clothes and egoistic look on his face might be their leader.

"So what did you do with it?", one of them asked to him. He while showing off his prowess, told, "I left it one a rock and told it I'll be back. I think by now it either left the place and moved on or he died while waiting for me", and ended with a resounding laugh.

The more Ash listened to them, the more blood boiled in him. When Ash was about to get up with an intent of teaching him some lesson, Giselle stopped him while holding him with both of her hands and told, "Don't be so rash Ash! We still don't have any solid proof and if you did something, Officer Jenny will hold you against the bars...we need to work with our brains to teach him a good lesson. For now we must focus on reviving Charmander" from her logic.

Ash was struggling in taming his anger but eventually after repeated explanation, he calmed himself down. He sighed, "You are right. We should be focusing on curing Charmander for now", and expressed in accordance with her. Soon their number came and they rushed to the desk to hear the news.

"How is Charmander now? Is he alright?", Ash asked quickly and worriedly. Her expression was neither sad nor happy to be precise. "Charmander is now out of the critical zone but...he needs some to heal. I'm sure he will be alright by now. If you want to visit him, you can follow me", she told them. It gave them a sigh of relief and was happy with the result. Then they agreed to visit him in the room.

When they reached the room, they found him sleeping on a bed with his tail being on an upstand. They took a chair each and sat on it while watching him sleeping. "If anything happens, call me as quick as you can", she told them before she left the scene.

Pikachu again climbed on his shoulder and took a proper look on him. **"Indeed, he does look like a small child"**, she gasped when she got his look. Ash could very much agree with her. That Charmander was not experienced at all. He failed to understand his own trainer and blindly believed him like his own eyes.

Later that day, Ash and Giselle went out to eat while in first turn Pikachu stayed with him took keep her eyes on her and later Misty switched with her. That was how they spend that day and after dinner when Ash came back to the room, Giselle told, "Ash, you should go back to the room. I'll take care of him", him politely.

Ash looked concerned and protested, "I think you should go back to the room. You are as it is looking after him while I'm busy doing the other stuffs. You must be tired by now", knowing how much she work here. It is not like just sitting there and watching him sleep; she need to monitor the screens, look after his expression and the condition of the tail. If anything got wrong, she need to inform Nurse Joy immediately. She was also tasked to keep Charmander's face free from sweat, so she need to constantly wipe his face to keep it dry.

"It's alright Ash. I've done this before and I know better about this things. You should get your sleep. Don't worry, if anything goes out of control, I'll let you know", smiled and chanted it to him. She was also tired and hated doing so much work...but she could feel disgusted if she knowingly impose something like that to him, after knowing what he went through. Plus she need to take care of Charmander. She can't just abandon him like that.

"Alright, if you say so", he mewed when he could not able to argue with her. He left the room with his pokemons. Giselle stared at the exit for a moment then shifted to Charmander. Later she gently brushed her hand over his body and was trying to keep him warm. She was no expert when it comes to pokemon health but she could tell that Charmander was too weak for that body.

"I wonder why your trainer leave you. You are such a cute little pokemon. Anyone would love to have you", she murmured while rubbing on his skin.

Meanwhile when Ash was snoring, Misty thought it would be the perfect chance to claim him for her own...but she was somehow not getting enough "motivation" to do it.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

Ash was waiting at the desk along with Giselle who clearly looked like she did not get any sleep. She could quite often yawn and tried to keep her body on. A few minutes later, they found Nurse Joy with Charmander. She brought him to them. "Charmander is now completely healed. She did an excellent job in treating him with care. If it weren't for her, he could have taken two to three days to heal", and gave them the report. She even praised her for her work.

"How are you Charmander?", Giselle asked him as energetically as she could be. **"I'm fine. Thank you for your self. Now I need to return to my trainer"**, he thanked her while he jumped down and looked around for his trainer. Nurse Joy looked at him and asked, "Aren't you his trainer?", she asked Giselle because she felt like he was searching for someone in the Pokemon Center.

"No, We found him yesterday on a rock while it was raining. He was waiting for his trainer to come but he didn't came...more over I met him yesterday here where he specifically told his friends that he abandoned him", Ash sadly told her the story. Her mood lit down and asked, "Does he know about this?", him. He nodded his head in rejection and replied, "He is not believing that his trainer left him out in the rain. He is very loyal to his trainer", while looking at him. He continuously screamed his name in all directions but there was no response for it.

**"He must be waiting for me in that same place where I was, So I need to leave here now. Bye friends and thank you for your help"**, he quickly showed his gratitude and when outside of the Pokemon Center to that exact location. Seeing him leaving them, they quickly took their bags and left the Pokemon Center and followed him.

Charmander happily ran to that place and was even more happy when he saw his trainer was waiting for him there. **"Master, I'm back"**, he cried in joy and leaped from the position to land on his arms. As soon as he came close to him, instead of lifting his hands with warm care, he lifted his leg and kicked him like a ball.

As a result, Charmander was heavily hurt, both physically and mentally and crashed on the ground. It wasn't like he was bleeding but there were bruise over his body. Ash and Giselle came there on time and saw it with their own eyes.

**"Master, I'm sorry. I should not have left this place. Please master, don't do this to me"**, he mournfully cried with tears started to build up and in a hasty and insecure fashion, he again jumped to him in hope he would forgive him. "Stay away from me!", he yelled in firm and coarse voice. He looked enraged and mean. The more he looked at his eyes, the scarier he looked!

"You should have left when you had time, now you'll pay...", that trainer glared at him with malicious eyes and slowly stepped in forward while crackling his fingers. Similarly Charmander was backing step by step in fear and horror. Just when he finished and prepared his first for his first blow, Ash yelled at him. He abruptly stopped and looked at him.

"What's the matter? Can't you see I'm little busy here?", he asked arrogantly. Ash stepped in forward and barked, "Why are you treating Charmander like this?", while he was enraged. "What's your problem? It's my pokemon and I can do whatever I want to do", he barked in return and stated his ownership of him. While to get a bail out of a crime, anyone can literally can do anything.

"Listen, you can't treat Pokemons like some objects. They have also feelings and they would be hurt if someone like their trainer does things like these. You should be happy that your Charmander is so loyal to you. It was getting hard for us to take him to Pokemon Center and get checked. He couldn't move a inch if you weren't there to pick him up", Ash advocated him. Charmander looked at him and felt happy when someone recognised that in him.

But it seemed it did not put any mark on him at all. "Whatever. I as it is don't want him anymore", which immediately made the poor pokemon cry like no end. Giselle quickly ran to him and hugged him closest as she could do. "You don't have to cry Charmander. If he doesn't want you. We will happily take you with us", she chanted while slowly rubbing his hand over his back. It must be hard for that fellow to bear so much in one go.

"Wait...what are you doing with my pokemon?", he barked at her. **"Is he nuts or what! One time abandoning him and the other claiming his ownership"**, Pikachu expressed her opinion of him. He surely seemed to have some nerve loose.

"Hey, make up your mind. If you are leaving him then you don't have any rights over him or if you decide to keep him with you, you WILL NOT treat him like this, ever!", Giselle stood up while holding him in her arms like a baby with an expression which Ash and his friends have never seen on her. She was angry which could easily put shame to demons in the underworld.

That boy took a step back from the wrath radiating from the demon lady in front of him. He stammered but said, "I..I don't...I don't want it anymore", and instantly vanished from that place. Charmander looked up to her, who was also looking at him with such care and love that he ever experienced that once from his former trainer. "You have nothing to fear Charmander. He will never come and beat you", and nudged him with caring feeling. She for the first time saw him smiling and laughing happily, without any precaution.

"I guess you should catch him, after all you seemed to very attached to him", Ash selflessly told her. He do wanted to catch him for his own but it won't be 'meaningful' if he did it. Giselle looked at him and asked, "Will you become by pokemon? We'll have lots of fun together!", him. Charmander seemed to be sad at the proposal but then quickly lifted his head and nodded happily.

She put him down, took out a pokeball and gently tapped on his head. The red light came out and sucked in that pokemon. Since he would give no resistance, he was easily caught and the thing sound came.

She picked it up and "Yes... I caught Charmander", did like Ash do when he catches any pokemon. Ash was little annoyed because she did his signature pose, but he decided to shrug that off for that time. Giselle took out her pokemon from his pokeball. He looked towards them and was happy.

Giselle bent down to his height and asked Ash to translate word to word that he says. After a little chatting with him, they concluded, "So you were born three months ago and you don't know why did he abandon you?", and she asked him. It then piece all the things in their places. Charmander nodded with a bit of sorrow.

Giselle quickly realised it and quickly gave him a hug. "Don't need to worry Charmander? We would never do such thing. In fact we'll have lots of fun together, alright!", she apologised and promised him with a smile. Naturally the baby charmander became extremely happy but one thing struck him, **"What should I call you, master?"**, and asked her. He never learn't how to call a trainer in person. He just mimicked what others did. But that couldn't be continued because his trainer is changed.

Ash translated that as well. Giselle thought about it. If she wanted to keep it simple, maybe she would ask him to call his mistress or call him madam but she though it would be overkill both of him and for her to do. She thought of something and inwardly smiled at that. Giselle picked him into her arms and said, "From now onwards, you'll call me your mama", at here he, Ash and the pokemons were shocked. Charmander for some reason did not object rather felt like she was his own mother in a human body.

She then pointed towards Ash and asked, "And you'll call him your papa, ok!", with a slight bit of enthusiasm, just not like overexposing herself. That time Ash was blushing hard. What did Giselle plotted in her head? Asking him to her his mama and him to his papa...isn't she too young to think of all this!

"Giselle?! What are you doing?", Ash asked in shock and embarrassment. It would be ok for Giselle as she could only understand his speech but Ash could under him like a human speech.

"Why? He is so young. It would be wrong of us to start training from now. Let him see this world properly and then we can start training him", she answered while completely diverting from the topic. At that point, Ash gave up and accepted whatever she wanted to do. **"By the way, you can call me your big sis Pikachu"**, Pikachu told him. He nodded immediately. **"And you can call me big sis Misty"**, she also added.

"Let's also give him a name", she announced glibly. She was very excited and thought of different sorts of names for that cute little baby pokemon she caught. Ash just had a large sweat drop on his back of the head. It was not like he hated to give names to pokemons but he found it rather useless since a trainer generally caught one of any given species. He decided to let her do what she wanted, after all she was officially his trainer.

Giselle after lot of thinking, she suggested, "How Inferno sounds?", asked the pokemon. He took a moment to understand it. "It means fire or something which burns like fire. Since you are a fire type and I see a lot of potential in you, I decided to call you Inferno. Did you like it?", she explained it to him and asked him at the end.

He could just blankly look at her face as she speak. He wasn't used to taking to someone for so long and that to his trainer. He was preoccupied by those thought, so he could only grab a few bits and pieces and nodded in yes.

Giselle smiled and hugged the pokemon.

After that point, they walked to the main city, the Vermilion City! "We should stock as much as we can from here. The market here is quite cheap and good for what they offer", Giselle suggested as it was written in that PokeTab that she had. So they visited some nearby shops to by some canned food, pokefood, healing potions etc. Meanwhile Ash was tempted to buy his favourite chips, which he found but Giselle dragged him away from there. She wouldn't let him consume those unhealthy junk food anyhow...but when they passed over a chocolate shop with extremely expensive...I mean delicate chocolate, which made Ash to drag her out from there!

Somehow two hours passed by and they reached to the Pokemon Center with everything in their bags. When they reached the center, they were immediately pushed aside by a trainer with a few people dragging a stretcher with an injured Flareon, who was breathing very painfully. At the sight of the condition, Nurse Joy immediately ordered Chansey to take it to the ICU and prepare the necessaries.

She also gave some instructions to that trainer, who quickly ran out of the center with a list of things which he need to bring. Ash and Giselle approached the desk and asked, "What happened to that Flareon?", Ash asked her. She looked sad and worried and told, "His Flareon is seriously injured, up to the point on its life is in danger. I asked him to bring some herbs and other things before I could start my treatment. Maybe he shouldn't have challenged this gym. St. Surge is ruthless when it comes to being a gym leader", them in details and sighed.

Ash and Giselle were shocked and asked, "What's with this gym and why Lt. Surge is so ruthless?", Giselle in somewhat fear. She was worried what would happen if she challenged him.

Nurse Joy looked at with pity and sighed before replying, "The Vermilion City Gym is one of the toughest gyms which you can ever find in the Kanto Region. Though he is a gym leader, targeted towards challengers who have two or more badges, ideally trainers who got seven badges and did a lot of training should only challenge him. He is notoriously famous when it comes to pokemon battles and his pokemons are equally as dangerous as him. He used to be Lieutenant in Saint Gabriel Battle ship during the war time", to them.

All of them were shocked to learn it and was unsurprisingly made them to tremble a little. "But Nurse Joy, how can he do this? Aren't the officials doing something and if he is that powerful, why not qualify himself to be challenged at the last", he asked in despair.

She took a moment to answer, "As per what I heard from other trainers, he does it because he was trained like a solider and so he can't stand and see some weak trainers like them to exist and train pokemons. Some say he has a nasty taste of crushing the weak trainers and destroy their pride. Things like this circulate in the air whenever someone challenges him. As per why the officials aren't interfering in this...", at here she looked around and checked if there was anyone. She asked them to come closer and continued, "You know pokemon tournament and paying the gym leaders is quite a hefty investment of money and he instead of taking money, he gives them money to allow him to make his own rule and play", she finished.

Instantly they saw the boy come back with a large bag of things and handed over to the Nurse Joy to do her job. She took a leave in hurry.

Ash and Giselle stood there, looking at each other with the obvious thought in their head. "What should we do then?", she murmured. She was not at all feeling good after what she heard from her. The safety for her pokemons comes first. She can't see her pokemons in that state.

While for Ash, something else he was thinking. _This is bad! We came so long and we can't challenge this gym. It's not like it is impossible...it's just that we can guarantee we'll lose. Speaking of impossible, there must be some way we can win...and there must be a way to defeat him_. "Maybe we should challenge this gym!", he also replied in murmuring voice and little anxiety in him.

When Giselle first heard what he said, she was shocked on spot and exploded, "What! Are you crazy or what? How can you say this knowing what Nurse Joy told us? It is impossible for us to defeat this gym leader, try to understand this Ash!", like bomb and made a commotion in the Center. Luckily not many people were there in the Pokemon Center.

Ash was obviously expecting that one coming but even so he screeched and took a step back. "I know what are you thinking but trust me...I have a plan", he solemnly replied. It was then she came back to her natural self and started to adhere what he was saying. "We need to do some research, like what pokemons does he use, what type he is specialised in and other stuffs. Meanwhile we need to find trainers who already battled him and collect as much data as possible.", he explained his plan in few key points.

He paused for a moment and added, "Somehow this doesn't add up well" to himself. She listened and asked why. He looked at her and told her, "I don't know. My guts are telling me it's not like what people presume. He must have a very good reason" in a thoughtful manner.

Giselle countered, though not in a disagreeing manner "During my vacations in a foreign land, I've seen even crazier people, far worse than him", and aiming at him.

"Maybe I can help you with something. Sorry I overheard what you were talking.", intervened the boy whose injured Flareon was in the ICU. "No, it's fine. In fact we need to learn about him as closely as we can. By the way, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet town and this is my Pikachu and Misty", he replied lightly and introduced himself formally to him. Giselle also took the train and added, "And my name is Giselle de Vans, it's nice to meet you and this is my charmander; Inferno", and also introduced. Inferno raised his hand and yapped when she announced.

"My name is Christoper Karlz but people call me Ted. It's nice to meet you people", he announced and shook their hands.

Later they were found to be in Ash and Giselle's room were Ash was noting down all that he could explain while Giselle did some researched based on those facts in her PokeTab. At the end, they came out with a few conclusions, "So you mean to say, Lt. Surge changes his pokemons according to trainers as he seems fit for them and not according to the guidelines set by the officials and he uses his raichu no matter which team he has picked...that's interesting", he told and at the end, he acted like some scene in detective movies where when one gets a clue and the detective smirks!

Pikachu and Misty looked at him little awkwardly. Putting that aside, Pikachu herself was in pressure because of raichu. It was no secret that raichu who be always better than a pikachu and if it is trained by a trainer like Lt. Surge, it could become a killing machine.

"I wonder why? He has so many powerful pokemons be it seemed like for the most of the time, he does start with his raichu...as if like a measuring reference", Giselle informed them while looking through her gadget.

"Seriously! I could barely scratch it with all of my pokemons. If that is his measuring stick, I wonder the people who cleared him after two or three gym battles are from some another world!", he claimed that a hint of sarcasm and surprise. Other pokemons and people were in dilemma. "Anyhow, when are you going to challenge him?", he asked him, though seriously.

He looked firm and console. "It depends! When we'll get enough data, we'll challenge him then", he answered. Ted marked it and vowed to wait for that day. "By the way, I'm meaning to ask, are you two couples", he asked glibly. The way she was putting herself beside him like only he best of the best friends do. She was quick to her answer, "I'm glad you asked that! Yes, I'm Ash's girlfriend!", she sparkled like glitter and told him, while Ash began to blush as usual.

Ted laughed wholeheartedly and chimed, "You shouldn't be embarrassed Ash. After all, we are in your youth. It's natural for us to get a girlfriend or boyfriend at this age. Even I got one", and confessed to him. Ash comprehended. It was not like what he would hear from his mom when he stayed with her.

A few hours later, Ted received his technically healed Flareon and was in his room. Meanwhile Ash, Giselle and all the pokemons there were planning for their course. Misty also told them what she knew about him. Other than he specialized in electric type, there was nothing much to grab from it. "I guess you have an advantage over him. If he does use his Raichu, you can use your Graveler. He is immune to electric type moves...", he suggested.

Giselle looked at him with little concerned look and replied, "Yea but we can't confirm that his Raichu can only use electric type attacks. As Ted said, he doesn't call his moves like any ordinary trainer like us. So it would be hard for us to detect whether it is an electric type move or not, to make the matters worse, this is Lt Surge we are talking about. He might very well use a move which looks like electric but it might very well be some other kind of move"

"If only I could talk mentally like what it shows in those T.V. serials, it would have solved this", he uttered in slight desperation. "Sadly, we do live in a real world and things like this can never be done by human beings", she replied with little gloominess.

Like wise the next day came and Ash and his friends came here the gym to ask any trainer who cleared the gym that day. Suddenly while hiding behind some bush nearby, they saw a young female trainer was being kicked out by some tall, well built, tanned guy with black spectacles and a black vest on. The guy looked tough and told, "You better do as I say...or else...", to her like a beast growling angrily.

The girl looked feeble and was already trembling from his stance. She seemed to be holding a pokeball close to herself in fear. "Lt. Surge!", Ted grasped silently. Others looked at him first in shock and then fixed their focus on him. Pikachu and Misty seemed to look tensed while Charmander was shaking in fear and clutched onto Giselle.

But Ash looked agitated! The way he was treating that girl was beyond what a human treats another human. He looked frustrated but lacked courage to face him. He clenched his fist and bore to look at the scene. But his limit seemed to break when he saw him demanding something from her, which she was refused to do or give and when he was not satisfied, he yelled at him. Before he could give any physical abuse to that poor girl, Ash jumped into the scene and called, "Hold On Mister", out to him.

Surge was distracted and looked at him. By that time, all of the others realised he already made his debut in front of him and most importantly, he was all alone. Pikachu and Misty ran to him to give him support while Giselle and Ted followed the suit.

"What's your problem?", he said arrogantly. He then saw two of the pokemons came and stood beside him. "Are you a pokemon trainer?", he asked ignorantly. He didn't even looked at him when he saw his pokemons.

"Yea and I came to challenge you! If I win, you'll leave this girl alone", Ash said bravely. Through all of the others were not on the same page, there was possibly nothing which they could do. On hearing that, he let out a laugh and quoted, "Don't you know kid this is the strongest gym in the entire Kanto. If you loose here, you shall never become a pokemon trainer?", ferociously.

The girl looked up at him and begged, "Please, do challenge Lt. Surge. He is very powerful. No one can possibly beat him and if you loose, you'll lose your rights of being a pokemon trainer like me!", and pleaded him. She could very well tell he was not something special and his pokemons were not special. The only possible reason to challenge him was for him to save her.

Ash looked at her with a smile and reassured, "You needn't worry. I've got this!", hiding his confusion, worry and frustration at a side like a matured person.

"Oh really! Then let's put you into the test", he smirked and moved inside of the gym. Ash gulped in and marched forward like it was no big deal. Little did know, his pretentious looks were in vain in front of them.

When everyone reached inside, they saw few electric poles were situated at each side of the length side of the arena were the corona effect was being performed. Ash looked around and found that gym was way different than what they saw from before. Lt. Surge was standing in his position and yelled, "Get your feet to the position. I want finish it as soon as possible and decide what should I do with you", the first part in annoyance and agitation while the second part quite villainously.

The referee arrived in his stand while Ash reached to his position.

"Both trainers, choose your pokemon", instructed the referee. Ash was about to take out his pokeball but Surge already took out and came out a Raichu. Upon the reveal, Pikachu was the one to be most shocked to witness it. **"Raichu?! Is that you?"**, she asked in surprise. She could not believe that she could meed her again. Raichu took notice at her and **"Pikachu!...You still look as puny as always"**, commented provokingly.

Immediately Pikachu got pissed off. **"Who is she?"**, Misty asked her from the side. She calmed herself down and replied, **"She is one of my eldest sisters"**, to her. Misty was genuinely shocked. She did told her father had many children with her mom but she was confused why she called 'one of the eldest'. She then realised she might not know who would be the eldest and according to her, she was the eldest.

**"Shut your mouth Raichu, I've grown a lot stronger and I can defeat you now"**, she shouted and challenged her. Raichu laughed like a boastful human lady and told, **"As a matter of fact, you haven't evolve is itself a proof you haven't trained much. Moreover you couldn't use thundershock back then, talk about challenging me. Added to that I'm trained by Lt. Surge, the strongest gym leader in the entire kanto...You better be hiding some trick underneath your skin if you want to defeat me"**, her egotistically.

Pikachu could not counter that statement. She could just stand there and and grit her teeth. Ash stood there and listened to their conversation. He could sympathize with her. She was like Gary to Ash, but more arrogant.

Ash bent down to her and patted on her head. "I'm very much sure you can defeat her. Just give your best and I'll do my best", he instructed her with a smile. Pikachu blushed but she nodded. She then launched herself into the battle arena.

Lt. Surge from the other side yelled, "Hey! I'm tired in waiting. Finish it already", at him. Ash then took his stance with his Pikachu in line.

"The gym leader and the challenger can use three pokemon in this match. Substitution is allowed for only one time and only challenger can make an substitution. Let the match begin!",

"Pikachu, use your agility and surround her quick!", Ash commanded quickly. Pikachu glowed herself in white and ran in circle around her. Surge from the other side put out a smirk. _Such a naive trainer! I almost thought I've got my perfect match today! Gezz, talk about __disappointment...Let me wait some time and see what this kid can pull off_ he thought in his head.

Raichu took a glace on him and understood what do do. Raichu closed her eyes and waited patiently. Pikachu saw that opening and straight away moved to attack her. Almost instantly, she swung her tail from her behind an knocked her down. Pikachu took the hit but she was not hurt. Raichu kept her eyes closed and waited for her to attack.

Ash noted that. Raichu was being defensive and the look on Pikachu, he could tell she was on an edge then. She was solely focused on proving herself against her.

"Pikachu, use Agility again and then use thunderbolt on her", he called out to her. At that moment, he could only think about that. There weren't many moves which she could use to damage her. Pikachu charged at her with full speed while building current on her cheeks. At that point, Lt. Surge gave up on him and commanded, "Raichu, use ST391", her. When Pikachu came closer to her and was about to launch her thunderbolt, she swiftly moved away from the range and used her tail like a wirp to wipe out her at a side and crashed into the wall.

Pikachu painfully pulled herself off from the mess and stood feebly, facing her. She had bruise all over her body but she cared less of that but the fact that Raichu practically took no hit from her and was pretty much the same as in the beginning was bugging her off. She was starting to loose her cool and was turning hostile when she thought about that. She need to defeat her no matter what or else she won't a second chance.

From Ash's place, he was also worried and was constantly thinking of ways to defeat her. But the current state of her prevented him to take any more risks. He could see Pikachu snarling at her like a wild beast. She could pounce on her at any time he wanted.

He shifted his view to the side and looked at Misty. Immediately, his light bulb glowed. It might be risky but would be worthy of it. "Excuse Me but I would like to substitute my Pikachu", he asked. Lt. Surge smirked and beamed at him. Spectators were tensed as what pokemon he would choose. Mina would be an ideal choice according to Giselle. But on the field, Pikachu was shocked and saddened.

**"Ash, please me battle. I promise I'll win****"**, she mournfully requested him. Though she was weak, frail and doubtful but she did not want to leave that field without defeating her. She looked at him with painful eyes but he was strict for the first time and called her at once. She slowly came and stood beside her. It was like her soul was snatched away from her, her ambition and her goal all were washed out in one flash.

"Misty, I choose you", he released her after he explained his plan to her. She was sceptical about that plan but looking at her friend also made equally worried and sad. She nodded unwillingly but she would obey him dutifully. At that choice the whole gathering was shocked. Lt. Surge bursted out in laughter and could not control it. His Raichu was also laughing. On the other hand, the spectators were electrocuted.

"What's he doing...this doesn't make any sense!", Ted uttered in disbelief. He could not trust his ears at that time. Giselle in the back was equally getting furious on Ash's decision for using her. Did he want a death wish for her?

"Look kid, I thought you looked dumb to tempt your opponent to go easy on you but it turned out to be you're seriously dumb", the gym leader taunted and commented. Raichu asked, **"Why are you following your stupid trainer's command? Do you have a death wish or what?"**, squawked at her. **"I believe my trainer and I know we're going to win this match for sure"**, was the only thing that she could say because Ash asked her to fire her attack.

Without a second thought, she dodged it and continued to dodge it because Lt. Surge lost all his interest on him. After when he was tired of that shenanigans, he asked her to fire thunder on her. Naturally that was a one hit KO and she was out of the match. Ash picked her up onto his arms and moved to his place.

"The winner for this match is Lt. Surge! Challenger may use his next pokemon", the referee announced. Ash then smiled inwardly and called, "Pikachu, I choose you!" and Pikachu leaped to the arena.

The spectators were baffled as to what to say of him. "What are you doing Ash? You won't win like this! You should have used Mina instead of Pikachu again", Giselle murmured monologously. She was stressed like hell as it would not only affect that girl's life but as well as Ash's also.

St. Surge did not comment on that. He had assumed he did not have any more pokemons left to take out. Raichu however jeered, **"Your trainer is such a douchebag. He doesn't have any strong pokemons with him nor he has any plan to use you two. How pathetic. You know, I pity you for ending up with again a trainer like him!"**. That was the time when she had crossed her limits. She had enough and enough!

**"You take that back"**, Pikachu snarled at her. She did not look at her in a friendly-rivalry manner. She looked at her as if she was her prey! **"Ash is nothing like him!"**, she growled at her. It was not often that she get pissed off and that to that extent.

**"Oh! You want me to apologise to you! Defeat me and then I'll consider it"**, she challenged with a nasty tone. When Ash saw their chatting got over, he commanded, "Pikachu, use quick attack". Pikachu quickly moved her feet and jolted at her. Again like before, she dodged her attack and landed at a place. "Now quick, use thunderbolt", he told her. The energy that he had plus the anger she had build up from her, all contributed to her thunderbolt and landed on her.

But for some odd reasons, she FELT the thunderbolt and that to in a large extent, which made her to yell! St. Surge as well as all the spectators were surprised as to what and how it happened. Surge then noticed that his Vaporeon's water was spread all over the field which conducted current and effectively multiplied its effectiveness on her.

"You see the main purpose of using Misty was not to defeat Raichu but to set up the ground where Pikachu has an advantage", he told him clearly. By that time Misty had come back from her senses and looked at him and at Pikachu. Surge put his hand on his forehead and laughed in joy, "So you _did_ had a plan...I see" and replied when he noticed that most of the watery surface was towards his side. It was then he got his motivation back and focused on the match like before.

"Raichu, use CT67MG, go!", he called with full enthusiasm. Ash quickly with his instincts told, "Pikachu, quickly dig under the ground" and she narrowly escaped from her attack. Raichu looked around, eyeing at the possible position where she would have an advantage. Surge was also in his groove and analysed Ash meticulously.

"Now!", Ash yelled while stomping on the ground. Almost instantly Surge commanded, "Raichu, use your tail to attack it", and she jumped at the position where she could come out and extended her tail to attack but surprisingly, Pikachu returned from the same hole which she had created and fired one thunderbolt at her. It was then she landed on the wet portion of the field.

Strangely, he felt good from inside when he saw that. He looked at him with keen eyes and told, "Raichu, use your TT4000", when she got up on her feet. She looked happy and started to charge herself and it seemed like she appeared in many positions, all beaming at Pikachu! Ash concluded it to be some kind of electric attack but was confused how to dodge it. She couldn't just dig another hole and hid in there because she was already tired from before and there was not any suitable place for her to come up.

Quickly, his head bulb lighted again. "Pikachu! Nail your tail as deep as you can on the ground and stand on it", he told her. At first, she did not understand what he meant by that but when she fired her attack, she took the literal meaning and did what she could do. A large glow of light collided on her and ended up with a big collision.

Everyone in the gym was tensed, except for Surge for his experience and confidence. The smoke got clear and it was found that she was fine as if nothing happened! Surge then understood what he meant by that! He laughed quietly and he seemed to look happy about that.

"That's fine", he started to clap slowly and approached Ash! "In the name of the Thunder Gym, I present you this Thunder Badge. It's your now!", and took out the badge out of his pocket.

Ash looked at him dumbfoundedly and said, "But I not win the match?", in curious and baffled manner. He did not win the match, so how come HE gave him THE badge which most of the others struggled for!

Lt. Surge laughed at his innocent question and answered, "I'm giving this to you because I've seen what I need to see. And besides, we're not even in our 10% power while we're battling with you", and presented the badge in front of him. He was having qualms about it. It felt like he did not deserve it, yet he was getting it. So he told him, "Thanks but I can't take it", straightforwardly.

He was surprised when he heard it. Neither it was like anyone refused to take his gym badge nor did anyone left any scope of taking it. "The day when I beat you fair and square, then I'll take it from you", he boldly stated. He felt disgusted when he made that offering to him, so he want to redeem it when he can. "It took ten years for me to come to this level...think you can handle it!?", he stated. Though he might act cocky and egoistic, but he has every right to do it. He deserved it.

Ash clenched his fist and wowed, "Then I've to train ten times more than you've and then defeat you. If possible, hold on to that badge till I return and claim it for myself", in front of him. His determination was spellbinding him and in him, Surge was able to see his own self with his Pikachu with him. "And if you want do something for me, please don't make her quit her dream of becoming a pokemon trainer", he then requested him passionately.

He was again surprised in his generosity and kindness in him. That is why his Vaporeon entered the battle, knowing it was having a very heavy type disadvantage. He smiled and said, "Alright! It's the least I can do...but promise me you're going to return someday" and bumped his fist on his chest. Ash stood tall and confident and replied, "Don't worry, I'm coming before the league starts. That would be my final test to determine whether I can survive in the league and go to the top" to him. Surge nodded in approval and shook hands.

But in the midst of this, Pikachu was sad. Raichu looked at her and asked, **"What's the matter Pikachu?"**, curiously. Pikachu looked as if she would start crying at any give moment. **"I couldn't defeat you"**, she answered very sad and grieve. Maybe Raichu was right, she was not upto that level to defeat her.

Raichu laughed in unbelieve in what she said. She quickly shot a pat on his shoulder and replied, **"I was just teasing you so that you don't leave anything holding back and besides when I talked to Misty, I immediately understood this trainer of yours is much better than the previous one and in fact"**, she praised and at that moment, she pulled her close to her and whispered something in her ear. Instantly her face turned blood red, as red as it can be! Raichu giggled and told, **"I expect you to keep this between us"**, but she was not in a state where her brain could register what she told her.

**"At least your trainer isn't a jerk like mine"**, commented Raichu to Pikachu. When she realised she came back to earth. With that everyone left the gym say thanks to one another and went outside of the front gate. Surge and Raichu looked at them and mischievously laughed while bringing her paws close to her mouth.

"Something happened Raichu? You seemed to look very happy today?", he asked in surprised. It was a rare scene when she was not pissed off and was actually smiling and laughing on something. She looked at him and could only tell, "Raiicchuu!", and continued to laugh.

* * *

_Back with Delia_

She came to Cerulean City and checked in the Pokemon Center. She enquired about her son at the reception desk, where Nurse Joy told her that he already left for the Vermillion City. Delia had no time to spare and went of to Vermillion Ciy as fast as she could. It is already getting late for her to meet with him.

* * *

_Back with Ash_

When they got out from the gym, the first thing that happened was, Giselle gave Ash a tight slap on his face. Her facial expression was not of anger but of sadness. "Ash, How much wreckless can you be? I told you again and again, not to take such decisions and you still do it. How would have you felt if Misty was injured way more than what she has got? Would you ever forgive yourself for it", saying compassionately. The two others moved at a side to stay away from them.

Ash's expression was also sad but replied, "I know but...it was the only thing which I could think off or else we would all be in danger", with remorse. Giselle looked down and could only utter, "But still...", and was in lose of words. Then there was an awkward silence in there.

"Ok, I must then leave now. Hope we can battle someday in the league!" , Ted broke the ice in the air and start the conversation. Ash nodded happily and shook hands as they bid each other their goodbye.

"Ash...Thank you for helping me now", the girl bowed down to his feet with her two palms way towards him. It more looked like some sort of customary practice.

Ash blushed in embarrassment and quickly responded, "You don't have to do this! It's alright. I'm happy to help you", hearteningly. But instead she came close to him with a firm resolution and said, "No! I can't allow this! I must repay you with anything you want from me", to him.

Ash was feeling uncomfortable but he could not show it to her. He couldn't possibly ask anything from her. His Vaporeon was still on his arms, resting from the incident and was in asleep. She saw her injuries and asked, "Can you give me your Vaporeon?", with entreaty. Ash gave her to her and she took her into her arms. She sat down at a side and took out a big box from her backpack and grinded some herbs and made into a lotion like paste. She slowly with a clean cloth, rubbed it on her after she cleared all her dirt.

Ash and Giselle just watched her doing her work. The paste got quickly absorbed into the body and she became back to normal. **"That massage was sooo good! I was never this relaxed ever!"**, she praised her work.

"It looks like you have paid your due to Ash, I guess", told Giselle not in a natural manner. She looked at her and replied, "Oh no! This is nothing compared to what he as done for me", to her. At that moment, there was some unsettling emotions were passing through her.

"How about you join us? It seems like you're good at healing pokemons and Misty sure does love the way you heal", Ash proposed to her. Giselle looked at him with pouty face but he seemed to not notice her. One the other hand, she was happy and excited. She nodded quickly and added, "Surely. It'll be my pleasure".

Then she remembered something important she had forgotten. "Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Aishani Pandey", while bowing down to them. She was a gorgeous little girl if anything to say about her. She might not be as much like Giselle, according to some people but she was not a slouch when it came to her natural beauty. Her long black silky hair with jasmine smell, coupled with a slightly tanned body with big black eyes, small to medium nose, a cute mouth made a symphony of epic glory.

"What a weird name...", Ash unknowingly let out but quickly grabbed his mouth with both of his hands. He apprehensively looked at her and waited for being yelled at him. Aishani however laughed wholeheartedly and said, "Don't worry, I hear it all the time. Actually my parents are not from this region. They actually migrated from very far region. But we follow our customs here also, so according to it, I got this name", reassuringly while trying to explain him.

"Now it's our time for introduction, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and they are Misty and Pikachu", he told while showing her his already out pokemons. Then it was Giselle's turn. "Hi, My name is Giselle de Vans", she introduced in a very formal manner. She nodded. Almost immediately Giselle added, "And I'm Ash's GIRLFRIEND!", with it. Aishani looked shocked, which she very much expected and clinged onto him.

"Oh! I didn't know and don't worry, I was not planning on stealing your boyfriend!", she announced with half eaten laugh that she was trying to hide in a giggly manner. It was then Giselle who was shocked and was loss of words.

"If you're thinking why, it is because I'm bounded by our regional law. Even if I were to fall in love with him, I can't possible marry him in future because my father would not allow this ever and secondly we need to marry from our own society. I can't decide whom should I love and marry. It is my parents who decide this", and again she explained but this time she looked sad.

Ash, Misty and Giselle were all sad when they heard that. If not Ash, then Misty and Giselle could very well picturise what was she going through.

"Let's forget what I just said and let's move on", Aishani quickly changed the subject and became all cheerful. Everyone looked at her and moved on.

Meanwhile Delia reached Vermillion City, she was lucky that she got a train which lead to that place or else it would have taken a day to come there. It had been ages for her to visit new places and most of them looked different from what she known from the past.

Coming back to Ash, they decided to stay in the Pokemon Center to decided what they should do and where to go. Giselle suggested them to visit Celadon City. Aishani was impressed by her expertise and knowledge she possessed. But Aishani requested them to wait till she catches a new pokemon for herself. She later told that wanted to be a healer for both humans and pokemons.

Like this the three members of the team talked about various things while Delia was again lost in the city and was trying to find a pokemon center.


End file.
